WarCraft: Return of the Sunwell
by Psykoreaper and Dark Angel
Summary: When darkness brews in the World of WarCraft, only a small group can restore order and free the world from the hands of the Burning Legion, Scourge, Old Gods, and others that wish for one thing: THE SUNWELL AVATAR! Read for an explanation...
1. Chapter 1: The Gem

**PsykoReaper: Oh, god, I need a vacation...**

**Dark Angel: Don't worry; death is the greatest vacation...**

**PsykoReaper: Yeah? Well, it's a vacation that will get boring unless their are no Houri...**

**Dark Angel: Houri?  
PsykoReaper: Muslims believe that they will have sex with these hot chicks called Houris and it is suppose to be AWESOME!**

**Dark Angel: Oh, well, anyway, we like WarCraft, as you have seen in our Ben 10 fanfic, well; we have decided to make a kickass fanfic, with death and carnage and a few hot parts...**

**PsykoReaper: Like Conan the Barbarian!**

**Dark Angel: Yes, like that movie starred by your favorite actor except in one movie...Jingle All The Way?**

**PsykoReaper: Fuck you, that movie is a holiday masterpiece, it was Batman and Robin!**

**Dark Angel: Whatever, this is based after the BC but before WotLK, but we will be adding our own elements, cause this is pretty much an alt universe, which is every fanfic, am I right or am I right?**

**PsykoReaper: SHUT UP, LET IT BEGIN!!!**

**Dark Angel: Alright, alright, START THE THEATRE!**

In the barren wasteland of Desolace, on a high cliff, an eight-foot tall hooded figure stood. He wore a brown cloak, hiding his feet, metal gauntlets with what seems to be claws at the end of them, and his face hidden in shadows in a ripped opening of the cloak, with one side hidden. He held out his hand and a bat flew toward him and perched on his finger.

"Hmmmmmm, he seems a little late," said the figure, in a European accent.

He then sensed someone behind him, he looked to see an undead rogue, wearing black leather armor and a black hood with a black mouth covering, with two purple knives strapped to his belt.

"Hello, Ven'Gyr," hissed the rogue.

The figure turned around and in a speed of shadow, large bat-like wings appeared on his back, a single horn from his head appearing with the other seemingly gone, and his face revealed, a pale face with his eyes seemingly covered in shadow with a small purple orb in the eyeholes and his mouth looked like it was once stitched together, for a Nathrezim, he was strangely thin.

"Yes, Corbeth Bloodborn?" asked Ven'Gyr.

"I have not found the old source, and you may as well now, Ven'Gyr, that the new one is untouchable," hissed Corbeth.

"Then you will have to try...harder, anyway, call me 'master', it will please me," said Ven'Gyr.

"Not trying to displease you, dreadlord, but I don't call anyone, master," hissed Corbeth.

Ven'Gyr sighed. "I guess that is the case, all the others call me master, you don't want to seem...like an outcast among my other followers, but I'll keep you around, unlike that stupid goblin, I have great use for you, but I do have a question...did you find my book?" asked Ven'Gyr.

"Yes, but their is a problem, it is...being held by a lich in the Western Plaguelands, in a base held by the Scourge," hissed Corbeth.

"Hmmmm, the Scourge, a foolish army gone awkward, much like any Azerothian army, what is the lich's name?" asked Ven'Gyr.

"Crakeron the Ice-Heart, serves under a High Elf Death Knight named Lady Comirin Deadbane," hissed Corbeth.

"How nice, they finally have a female Death Knight, I guess that they are not as close-minded as the Jungle Trolls of old," cooed Ven'Gyr.

"If you are done reminiscing to your 'glory days', I suggest you come up with a way to get your little book, cause I wish to get my reward," growled Corbeth.

"Patience, my impatient assassin, all will be revealed in time, I am not like other dreadlords, I see...a bigger picture," said Ven'Gyr.

"Is that why you defected yourself from the Burning Legion?" asked Corbeth.

"I never defected, only put myself in my own rank, unlike many dreadlords, I thrill in the action, feeling the blood on my face, now, to deal with that...Demon Hunter," said Ven'Gyr, showing discontent in the "Demon Hunter" part.

"He is certainly powerful, dreadlord, you shouldn't have angered him so," hissed Corbeth.

"True, but he won't last for very longer, I am ready for the worst," said Ven'Gyr, looking out at the sky.

* * *

In the Westfall kingdom, in the post of Sentinel Hill, was a fifteen-year old human male named Soril Greyhelm, he had black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and thin meat, like thin-sliced ham, on his bones, an orc could easily beat him by flicking a finger at him. He wore a grey sleeveless shirt, black cloth pants, black boots, brown leather bracelets, a stone medallion which holds precious value to Soril, and an old claymore given to him by his crazed grandfather.

He patrolled the area around the base, hoping that a member of the Defias Brotherhood or a Gnoll Berserker or a small Murloc would not appear, for fear was in his heart, and he only joined to impress his father, who was a Marshal of the Alliance Army.

He then heard a rustling in a nearby bush.

"Who's there!" demanded Soril, trying to be tough. He then heard something hiss at him. He drew his sword as sweat dropped from his chin.

"I am a soldier of the Alliance, and I have a weapon, so if you do not want to be hurt-" before he could finish, an arrow shot past his ear.

He screamed as he fell to the ground, three more arrows shot at him. He closed his eyes as the arrows hit his torso; he looked to see that the arrows were not sharp, but were blunt with paint-glue on them.

* * *

"Thalaa!" groaned Soril.

He heard a giggle and a sixteen year-old Night Elf girl came out. She had long green hair with the back tied in a pony tail, purple skin, long ears, a fair body, and pale white eyes. She wore a green cloth shirt, with a green hood down, brown pants, brown sandals, brown gloves, a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, and a bow made out of white wood.

"Soril, you are such a woman!" laughed Thalaa.

"Shut up, Thalaa Bluemoon!" grumbled Soril.

"Soril, don't blame me if you are so easy to poke at," giggled Thalaa.

"Why aren't you like other Night Elves? Who are mean, tough, and never giggle," groaned Soril.

"Well, I am not like other Night Elves, aren't I?" asked Thalaa.

"Yeah, you are the runt of the litter," growled Soril as he got up.

"Don't get uptight with me, wandering eyes!" teased Thalaa.

"What!? What are you talking about?" asked Soril, with his cheeks red.

"I saw you peeping at Tarma Knighthelm while she was bathing at the river, they should have called you, 'Soril Fasthand!'" teased Thalaa, she then laughed.

"You saw a lie!" roared Soril.

"Calling me a liar? That is fighting words!" laughed Thalaa, she then grabbed a stick.

"Prepare to lose!" growled Soril, he dropped his sword and grabbed a stick.

"How about...for your necklace?" asked Thalaa.

"No, that is an important item to me!" yelled Soril.

"Calm down, woman, I'll just have to beat you till you know who's better!" laughed Thalaa.

* * *

They then saw an older man, in his late forties, wearing golden armor. They then stood straight in front of him and saluted.

"Corporal Thanos," they both said.

"I see you are not doing your duties, if you keep this up, I will give you double shifts for your childish nature!" barked Corporal Thanos.

"Sorry, sir," they said.

"Now, I need you to keep patrol in the city today, as a caravan of Goblin traders have appeared, and I want you to look out for some pickpockets, is that clear?" asked Corporal Thanos.

"Yes, sir!" they both shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a makeshift camp near the borders of Westfall, laid a trio of Horde members.

One was a large brown male Tauren wearing a chainmail shirt, green cloth pants, grey bracers, and a large hammer.

One was an Undead Rogue with black hair and a cut around his chin wearing a black cloth shirt, black shorts, and a dagger strapped to his belt.

And the last was a male Jungle Troll with strange blonde lanky hair and less pronoun teeth, wearing a brown leather shirt, a brown hood, brown leather shorts, and a longbow made of steel.

The Tauren's name was Steesh Stonehoof, the Undead's was Misha Rathorne, and the Troll's was Nived Jujubreath.

"So, what do we do for money, _Jujubreath_?" asked Steesh, he then let out a laugh.

"Steesh, I swear to Shadra, I will slap you across da face and leave you for dead," threatened Nived.

"It is a funny surname," said Misha.

"Stay outta dis, Rathorne, and I wonder how you got dat name, have a kindred spirit wit da rats?" asked Nived.

"Leave Misha out of this!" yelled Steesh.

"Oh, come on, he ain't yo brother, for da last time," groaned Nived.

"I consider him my brother," said Steesh.

"Thank you, brother," thanked Misha.

"Do not mention it," laughed Steesh.

"Yeah, yo brother be a Forsaken that be fallin' apart," said Nived. "Hey, I ain't fallin' apart!" growled Misha, pointing his finger at Nived, it then fell off, he then grabbed it and put it back on his hand.

"See?" asked Nived.

"Alright, you crazed-up troll, what did you drag us all the way from Ogrimmar to Westfall for?" asked Misha.

"Well, I hear there be legends of a stone that give people strength of a magical source, no one know what it be," said Nived.

"And...why do we want this?" asked Steesh.

"By Shirvallah you be dumb, we get da stone, and we be respected membahs of da Horde, like we always wanted!" explained Nived.

"Yes!" yelled Steesh.

"Now, that is what I am talking about!" laughed Misha.

"So, what say you, boys?" asked Nived.

"Alright, I think this may be a good thing!" laughed Steesh.

"I agree!" exclaimed Misha.

"Now, let's go before dat Ogre try to smash us," said Nived. "Yeah!...Wait, huh?" asked both Misha and Steesh.

They then ran away as an Ogre ran after them, raving and throwing his arms around.

* * *

Soril and Thalaa watched as people bought things from the Goblin Merchants. "This is boring," groaned Thalaa.

"I don't know, I don't mind standing around," said Soril.

"That is because you are afraid of every moving creature and you don't have to fight anything," said Thalaa.

"Maybe, I can help," said a voice.

They looked to see a Goblin, wearing a purple cloth burka, a black shirt with long sleeves, and black pants and boots, along with a pair of fancy golden glasses.

"What do you mean, Goblin?" asked Soril.

"Well, somewhere in Westfall, near Dagger Hills, lays a cave, a cave where a gem that can give people great, great powers," said the goblin.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" asked Thalaa. "Oh my name be Huju...Huju Rustgear, my name Rustgear means I am a wise member of my race," he said.

"What is this...gem?" asked Thalaa.

"Well, it has a power of a magical source, unknown what, but surely, it is safe, or great corruption would be attacking Westfall, so it is not evil in any nature," said Huju.

"Thank you, but we have a mission to do," said Soril.

"Come on, woman, we need to go after this, you can finally receive some manhood," said Thalaa.

"Ok, Huju, is there any obstacles?" asked Soril.

"Argh!" groaned Thalaa, never hearing the end of Soril's whining.

"Well, no, actually, nothing is in there, it is unguarded," said Huju.

"Well, I am convinced!" laughed Soril.

"Alright, show us to this cave, goblin," ordered Thalaa.

"Very well, young ones, follow me," said Huju.

* * *

They climbed up the mountains and found themselves in front of the cave. "So, this is it?" asked Thalaa.

"Yes, yes, and if you bring it to me, I will unlock all it's powers, I am a mage, in trade, and unlike my fellow Goblins, I am not as greedy," said Huju.

"Very well, we will see you later," said Thalaa.

They both entered the cave, unguarded, they then heard arguing.

"I thought this place was unguarded?' asked Soril.

"Afraid you might wet yourself, Fasthand?" teased Thalaa.

"Quiet!" growled Soril, they hid behind a rock and saw the three Horde stooges.

"Horde members!" whispered Thalaa.

"This is not good," replied Soril.

They were in front of a pedestal with a floating yellow gem glowing in sunlight.

"That must be it," whispered Thalaa.

"But, what about those Horde members?" asked Soril.

"We can take them, they don't seem that tough," whispered Thalaa.

* * *

"Just grab it!" roared Steesh, as Misha looked at the gem.

"No, that's what they want you to do," said Misha.

"So, grab it!" roared Steesh.

"Nah, Misha be right, if we grab it, it gonna set off a trap or somethin', I've seen dis before, adventurer grabs item, they go splat," said Nived.

"Oh...DON'T GRAB IT!!!" roared Steesh.

"What do we do?" asked Misha.

He was then shot in the arm by an arrow, making it fall off.

"...Hey," replied Misha after looking at it for a while.

"Oh, dammit all! They know!" groaned Thalaa.

"Who taught you to shoot, a blind murloc?" asked Soril.

"Shut up, woman!" growled Thalaa.

Steesh then saw them and rushed at them, with his hammer in the air and babbling like a mad-bull.

Soril then ran at the Tauren, closing his eyes as he slashed his sword around, but he was missing all the time as Steesh watched him. "Is he serious?" asked Steesh.

"I don't know, dis human be weak," said Nived, he then felt pain on his feet as firecrackers went off around him…It did not matter to Misha.

"You okay?" asked Misha.

"What you think, moron!" yelled Nived.

Steesh ran to help his friend, Soril opened his eyes and saw the way was open.

He then ran to the pedestal and grabbed the gem. "I got it!" laughed Soril as he turned around, but he looked to see everyone was frozen in time.

* * *

"Ummmm, Thalaa?...Enemies?...Hellooooooooo?" called out Soril.

The gem then glowed, it then floated in front of him. "Alright, this is weird," exclaimed Soril.

"Who are you?" asked the gem in a girl's voice.

"WHA!?!?" exclaimed Soril in surprise as he jumped back.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked the gem.

"My name is Soril Greyhelm," he introduced.

"Oh, hello, Soril,, my name is...I...I forgot," said the gem.

"You...don't remember your name?" asked Soril.

"Yes, I don't even remember how I got here, I was all alone for a while, then these members of the Horde came and were arguing, and then you and a Night Elf appeared and you grabbed me, I stopped time to give you something," said the gem.

"What?" asked Soril.

"I...I don't even know if I should give you this," said the gem.

"What is it?" asked Soril.

Then, a yellow bolt of energy hit Soril on the forehead, he was knocked back to the pedestal, and time returned as the gem fell to Soril's hand.

"Ummm, Nived, something happened," said Steesh.

"Huh?" asked Nived as the firecrackers stopped.

"I think the boy just...skipped time," said Steesh.

Thalaa looked at Soril in suprise.

"Oh, I think that be somethin' outlanders call...lagging," said Nived.

"What is that?" asked Misha.

"I have no idea, mon, outlanders be weird," said Nived.

They then looked to see the two Alliance members were gone. "Hey, where they go?" asked Misha.

* * *

Thalaa and Soril ran with the gem in the winding cavern, finally, they got to the outside, finding Huju Rustgear, waiting impatiently.

"Finally, you have brought the gem, now, give it to me, and I will unlock all it's power," said Huju.

"It seemed pretty powerful a while ago, it even talked to me," said Soril. "I don't remember that," said Thalaa.

Soril remembered that time stopped when he talked to the gem. "Well, that is only a few powers it has, you give it to me, and I will unlock ALL it's power," said Huju.

Soril was about to hand over the gem, but he heard something. "No...don't do it...his lies are like a river as they flow constantly," said the gem in Soril's mind.

Soril pulled back his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Huju, sounding impatient.

"Soril, we are about to have great power, give it to him!" growled Thalaa.

"No, I don't have a good feeling about this," said Soril.

"What do you mean?" asked Thalaa.

"The gem...it seems too valuable to trust a goblin with," said Soril.

"You might be right," said Thalaa.

"Now, listen here, children, my master wants that, it is his rightfully, and if you refuse to give me that gem, I will make you suffer!" growled Huju.

"Suffer?" asked Thalaa.

"Weill, I lied about being a mage..." he then lifted his hand in the air, the palm glowing into a demonic symbol. Suddenly, from the sky, a meteor hit behind him.

A large Infernal then climbed out of the crater and roared at them. "I am actually the world's most powerful warlock!" laughed Huju.

Thalaa and Soril prepared for battle, both scared.

"Hey, there they are!" yelled Steesh as the three stooges ran out, to see an Infernal; he then shrieked and hid behind Misha.

"Now, my obedient pat, kill them all!" roared Huju.

The Infernal roared and ran at them, ready to tear and incinerate flesh.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of them and started to fight the Infernal. It looked like a Jungle Troll, he wore brown pants, had a red mohawk, purple tattoos all over his body, and a blindfold over his eyes.

He delivered numerous blows with his war glaive, hitting it with great speed.

Huju disappeared in a black smoke from the powerful opponent, afraid of death.

Soril and Thalaa then decided to run away from this place, as did the three warriors.

"Let's get out of here, we are never listening to you, EVER AGAIN!" roared Misha to Nived.

"How would I know that there would be a Warlock waitin' for us!" growled Nived.

"That's it, we are going to Booty Bay!" roared Steesh.

"Agreed, mon!" yelled Nived as they ran out of Westfall in breakneck speed.

* * *

"Wow, I cannot believe we got out of there with our skins attached," said Soril.

"Yes, but I could have taken that Infernal with ease!" laughed Thalaa.

"You were wetting yourself just by the sight of it, Thalaa _Wetlegs_!" laughed Soril.

"Oh, really, Soril Fasthand, I didn't see you without fear!" laughed Thalaa.

They then heard a great ruckus in the distance.

"What is that?" asked Soril.

"I don't know, but it's coming from Sentinel Hill," growled Thalaa.

* * *

They rushed across the falls, to find that their home was attacked by a gruesome army. This army had undead horrors, crazed ghouls, mindless crypt fiends, flesh-crazed abominations, horrifying zombies, and terrifying skeletal soldiers, these were the soldiers of the Scourge.

"How...how did they get here?" asked Soril.

"They must have sneaked their way into Westfall from the Plaguelands, let's go!" growled Thalaa.

"But, we cannot defeat the dead, no one has!" yelled Soril.

"If you were a soldier, Soril, you would understand!" yelled Thalaa, she then rushed out to the battle. Soril shook his head; he then followed Thalaa as she ran at the area.

* * *

The undead ravaged the village, striking it with killer force, killing and eating all that stood in their way.

At a hill, a lich stood, he had a long black robe that cut off from his waist, a black hood connected to long sleeves, and holding a demonic book with red markings.

He then saw a high elf female walking towards him, she had white long and spiky hair, pale white skin, glowing blue eyes, and a villainous grin. She wore a black plate breastplate with long sleeves that cut from the middle, showing a small piece of her breasts, black shoulder gards with white spikes made of bone, a pair of black plate pants with a silver chainmail skirt and a black leather belt, black plate boots with skull faces carved on them, black plate gauntlets with claws at the end of them, three pikes built on the back of her plate breastplate with three skulls of an orc, a human, and a draenai impaled on them, and holding a black unholy claymore.

"Greetings, Lady Deadbane," announced the lich.

"Crakeron, there is no need to hide your true feelings of hate to me," said Comirin.

"I personally have no idea what you mean," said Crakeron.

"I know you have hard feelings of losing the control of your army to me, lich, especially a woman and an elf," taunted Comirin.

"The Lich King made that decision, and I do not question the works of my god," said Crakeron.

"But, it does not mean you have to like it," said Comirin.

"True, at least I was not giving my backside to the master for a job as a general of a massive army," hissed Crakeron.

Comirin's grin then subsided

"Hold your tongue, lich, the fact I was Arthas' consort as a Death Knight does not mean I had any special favors, we are all equal in the eyes of the Lich King, and we are beneath him and nothing more," growled Comirin.

"If you say so...death knight!" growled Crakeron.

"Besides, we are only here to look for the remaining energy of the magic that is not guarded," said Comirin.

"Yes, it is a shame they won't let you back in," said Crakeron.

"Shut up, you damn lich, I know what I am doing, unlike you, I will find the source, which is coming towards the settlement," said Comirin.

"It's...coming towards the settlement, but how?" asked Crakeron.

"It must have been revived by...something, but I will find it and bring it to the great Lich King," laughed Comirin as her army amassed at Sentinel Hill.

**PsykoReaper: This was...surprisingly simple...I don't know why...**

**Dark Angel: It's pretty simple when you don't have to watch episodes of the thing, just play the game!**

**PsykoReaper: True, true...**


	2. Chapter 2: Fall of Childhood

**PsykoReaper: Yeah, on the hole, Preparation H feels good...**

**Dark Angel: You mean Dr. Evil's plan, right?**

**PsykoReaper: ...Sure, let's go with that!**

**Dark Angel: Anyway, we just wanted to say that Kalec will be in this one, along with dragons of the Black Dragonflight...something we hoped would appear in the Sunwell Trilogy, but however, did not show as a major player, only in a flashback killing that whiny-ass Dwarfs family, BOO HOO!**

**PsykoReaper: You have some issues...**

**Dark Angel: Well, it would be your fault, "God of Insanity!"**

**PsykoReaper: Pish posh, on with the show!**

Sentinel Hill was a gory nightmare, the blood of the living stained the walls and ground of the settlement. No one was spared from the undead's hunger, the young or the old, the male or the female, the weak or the strong, all were food for the Scourge. The People's Militia tried to defend themselves, but to no avail, they were easily torn apart.

Lady Comirin Deadbane and Crakeron the Ice-Heart walked through the streets as the undead devoured the people.

"Beautiful, isn't it, lich?" asked Comirin, sporting her villainous smirk.

"I quite agree, death knight, the undead do quite nicely, quite nicely indeed," said Crakeron.

"More nicely than when they were in your possession?" asked Comirin, taunting the lich with his lost position.

"I say you are...adequate," said Crakeron.

"You are a terrible liar," laughed Comirin.

"But, I must ask, where is...the source, the Lich King wishes the source to be brought to him in the Icecrown Citadel," hissed Crakeron.

"It will show, you know what you are doing?" asked Comirin.

"This tome...has great powers, it belonged to-" said Crakeron.

"Medivh?" asked Comirin.

"No, someone of greater power, Sargeras himself," hissed Crakeron.

"Hm, I didn't know you dwelled in demonology," said Comirin.

"Well, this book is able to use spells that are unknown even to Medivh, it even has the ability to summon the Old Gods from their slumber, even resurrect slain demons of unknown potential, it would be folly to ignore a book of this magnitude, this 'Tome of Sargeras,'" explained Crakeron.

"Well, it had better serve the Lich King's purpose," said Comirin.

"Oh, it shall, death knight, it shall," hissed Crakeron. Then, two ghouls pulled up the defeated body of Corporal Thanos.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"Mistress...we bring leader of settlement guarding...he may know where source be," hissed a ghoul.

"Very good, ghouls, you may continue your slaughter," said Comirin, the ghouls then ran away, chasing a fleeing child and devouring it.

Comirin grabbed Thanos by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

"Now, tell me, human, where is the source?" asked Comirin.

"I do not know what you are talking about, witch, nor would I tell you if I knew!" growled Thanos.

"He is...annoying, Comirin, but he is telling the truth," said Crakeron.

"Yes, I see it in his eyes, he knows nothing," sighed Comirin.

"Vile undead, we may not be immortal like you, but we have the heart of the Alliance and King Varian Wrynn, for Azeroth, for Lorder-" before he could continue with his rant, he was stabbed in the chest by Comirin's claymore.

"How about, for the Lich King?" taunted Comirin.

She then threw Thanos on the ground, bleeding. "I hate humans, they think they know everything," sighed Comirin as both she and Crakeron continued to travel across the settlement.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Thalaa and Soril saw the bloodshed, and they were sickened by it. They never were brought to raids of Defias Brotherhood camps; never saw the blood of another human, only gnolls or kobolds.

"Is...this what war is like?" asked Soril.

"I think so," let out Thalaa. They then saw a group of ghouls feast on a human, still screaming in pain and fear.

One of the ghouls looked at the two teenagers; it looked at Soril in suspicion.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"Crakeron, it is here!" said Comirin.

"Where?" asked Crakeron.

"One of my ghouls has spotted it, it is a boy," said Comirin, in disbelief at the last part.

"A boy, I thought it was something different," said Crakeron.

"I cannot tell, we will soon have the source, for the Lich King to bath in it's power, becoming even more of a deity!" laughed Comirin.

-______________________________________________________________________-

The other ghouls stopped eating and looked at Soril. They then growled at them and ran at the two younglings.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Soril, they both turned and ran away.

Soril was grabbed in the shoulders by clawed hands, he was pulled to the ground by the ghouls.

"Help! They are going to eat me alive!" screamed Soril.

"Why would we do that, boy?" asked a voice, he looked to see Crakeron.

"A...lich," gasped Soril.

"Let him go!" yelled Thalaa, she then fired an arrow at the lich. He held his hand up and the arrow turned to ice and shattered in Crakeron's grasp.

"Foolish elf, you cannot defeat the inevitable," said Crakeron.

"I said, let him go!" barked Thalaa.

"We need him, he has great power inside him," said Crakeron. He was then hit by a rock behind his head; he looked to see Corporal Thanos, trying to live, for one good deed.

"Corporal Thanos!" yelled Thalaa.

Soril then broke free from the ghouls, hitting one on the head and ran to Thalaa.

"Thalaa, Soril, you get your asses out of Sentinel Hill and get to the coast near the Westfall Lighthouse, there is a rowboat, and you get yourselves out of Westfall!" growled Thanos.

"We can't leave you!" yelled Soril, trying to save his respected mentor with words.

"Soril! Thalaa! That is an order!" barked Thanos.

They both looked at each other, they knew he wanted them safe, as a good mentor would.

"Yes, sir!" they replied, they then ran away, with tears in their eyes.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Crakeron the Ice-Heart looked at Corporal Thanos as he fell to his knees, he then glided to him.

"I have more abilities than ice, you know, I have...darker tastes," hissed Crakeron, he then put his skeletal hands on his cheeks.

Thanos gasped as his life was being sucked from him, after a few minutes, he was nothing but a greatly dehydrated corpse.

Crakeron then let go of Thanos, his body dropping on the dead ground. Comirin then walked to him with a look of confusion.

"Have you found the source?" asked Comirin.

"He got away, damn human got me distracted," growled Crakeron.

"Yes, well, I will be able to know where his is as long as it is in a mile radius," said Comirin.

"Hm, your telepathy is small and weak," hissed Crakeron.

"Careful what you say, lich, or I will make sure they are your last," threatened Comirin.

"Well find them, they are in twos, and those in two, are easily divided," said Crakeron.

-______________________________________________________________________-

The two run and run until they get to a well. "I...I can't believe this is happening!" cried Soril.

"It's all because those Scourge bastards wanted that gem!" growled Thalaa.

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Soril.

"Throw it away, throw it down that well, at least they won't be able to find it!" growled Thalaa.

Soril was about to let the gem fall, but he heard something. "Please, don't do this, I don't want to be alone again!" cried the gem. Soril then put it back in his pocket.

"What are you doing, Soril, those things are after us because of that thing!" yelled Thalaa.

"I don't think they are after the gem, I think they are after me," said Soril.

"That's insane!" growled Thalaa.

"No, the lich said something to me, it confused me, but I think they wanted me," said Soril.

"What's your proof?" asked Thalaa.

"The dead did not try to eat me, that's your proof, will you just trust me?" asked Soril.

"I'll try, but it's hard to believe," said Thalaa.

They then looked to see a large scarecrow-like golem standing a few feet across from them. "A Harvest Golem," exclaimed Thalaa.

"What do we do?" asked Soril.

"Maybe we should run," said Thalaa.

"Run where, the coast to Westfall Lighthouse is too far away!" loudly whispered Soril.

"Yes, but we should be able to outrun him," growled Thalaa. They then backed away slowly from the Harvest Golem, each step it did not make a move.

"Maybe we can run now?" asked Thalaa.

"No, it wants us to do that, so it can catch us off guard," said Soril.

"Yeah, but it will move eventually," said Thalaa.

"And when it moves, we run," said Soril.

After they got ten feet from it, it took a step forward.

"Now!" yelled Soril. They then ran at the speed of a demon, trying not to get killed by the Harvest Golem, who was quickly closing in on them.

Suddenly, the troll who saved them from the Infernal dropped from the sky and crushed the Harvest Golem.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"Hehaha, another one bites the dust!" laughed the troll.

"Who are you, troll?" asked Thalaa, not in a trusting mood.

They then heard huffing and puffing, seeing a goblin, wearing a metal vest with a carved skull symbol on the chest, brown pants, brown boots, a red hard hat, a metal pack on his back, and holding a wrench.

"By all that is technological, will you slow down!" roared the goblin.

"Not another goblin!" groaned Soril.

"Gee, now that is a nice thing to say!" growled the goblin.

"I be sorry, this be my friend, Beez Goldwrench, and I be Gi'Thorr, a Demon Hunter!" laughed the troll.

"A Demon Hunter, I thought only a Night Elf can become one!" gasped Thalaa.

"No, mon, any one can be a demon hunter, it's just that night elves be more common," explained Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard this explanation before, you could have killed me with your constant travelling, you dumb troll!" yelled Beez.

"Don't mind him, he prefers to use his tech to fight instead of himself," said Gi'Thorr.

"Why not, I am the best Tinker in the world!" laughed Beez.

"True, mon, you two need help?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"We don't need help from members of the Horde!" grumbled Soril.

"Well, lucky for you two, we ain't part of da Horde, we be freelancers!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, we can get you anywhere you want and we would have little animosity," said Beez.

"He is an easy talker," said Gi'Thorr.

"How can you get us quickly to the coast near Westfall Lighthouse?" asked Soril.

"I can run pretty quickly, mon, and I can carry a Tauren over my back and not get strained from the weight," said Gi'Thorr.

"And I suppose I am left behind as well?" asked Beez.

"You have your pack," said Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, that is true," said Beez.

Gi'Thorr then picked up the two younglings and started to run to the coast. Beez pushed a button on his pack straps and his pack turned into a giant tank with two hammers on the front of it, it then drove after Gi'Thorr.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Gi'Thorr finally arrived to the coast, with a rowboat at the beach, strapped by a rope. Beez then arrived a little it later.

"Well, finally you came to the party!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Wow, you are fast, that only took a few minutes!" laughed Soril.

"I be fast, but not all the times, hehaha!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, I would have experience," laughed a voice.

They then saw someone appear in black smoke, it was Comirin Deadbane.

"Well, if it isn't the daring demon hunter, Gi'Thorr, how goes your search?' asked Comirin.

"Comirin, what you be doin' here, ya whore of a death knight!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"Now, now, just hand over the boy and you won't be killed and revived as my pet," taunted Comirin.

"Why?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"I don't have to answer to you, demon hunter, I have my own reasons," said Comirin.

"No, don't you mean, _his_ reasons?" corrected Gi'Thorr.

"Well, if you wish to die, please, by all means, keep talking!" laughed Comirin.

"Well, if you insist!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

She then drew out her weapon, Gi'Thorr with his. They then rushed at each other and fought with great ferocity. She then kicked him in the groin and sent him on his back; she then put her foot on his chest.

"You know, Gi'Thorr, you always said humans were ugly, that is pretty much your catchphrase, but I always wondered, why me?" asked Comirin, playfully.

"Well, I said humans were ugly, not elves!" laughed Gi'Thorr as he jumped up sending Comirin flying till she landed on her feet.

Thalaa and Soril got on the boat, with Beez, with his pack normal, untying it and pushing it to the water, jumping on when it get's to the water.

Beez, get to Booty Bay, I'll be meetin' ya there!" yelled out Gi'Thorr.

"Where!?" yelled out Beez. "We meet a the Salty-" before Gi'Thorr could finish, Comirin slashed at him, but Gi'Thorr dodged the attack.

"Salty Sailor Tavern, got it!" yelled Beez.

"We can't just leave him!" yelled Soril.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time!" laughed Beez.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Gi'Thorr watched as they sailed away as he held off Comirin's claymore with his glaives.

"Sorry, pretty elf, but you be not as strong as me!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"You are right, troll, I am better!" hissed Comirin.

She then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back and raised her sword in the air. Then, thirty ghouls came up from the ground.

"Aw, come on, girl, you be forgettin' about all da times I beat your sorry ass," growled Gi'Thorr.

"Only a few, Gi'Thorr, but I will ask you one thing before my ghouls tear you limb from limb, do I remind you of her?" asked Comirin.

"No, she was a lot prettier!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"Cold, Gi'Thorr, very cold," replied Comirin. The ghouls then ran at Gi'Thorr, who had his blades ready.

-______________________________________________________________________-

It was night time, Beez was at the back of the boat, rowing it, with Soril sitting at the back of the boat, with Thalaa sleeping, resting her head on his lap.

"It's strange, Beez, she seems nicer when she is asleep," said Soril.

"I wouldn't know, kid, I haven't known her that well," said Beez.

"So, how do you know he will be safe, this time?" asked Soril.

"Well, he always been a great fighter, he never lost a battle, save four, and he has NEVER lost to Comirin Deadbane," explained Beez.

"Was...Comirin Deadbane...the death knight we just saw?" asked Soril.

"Yes, she is a powerful death knight in the skills of shadow and death, she was Arthas' consort during his time as a death knight, and for a time, a consort of the Lich King, Ner'Zhul, she was considered, by the other death knights, 'Death's Beautiful Flower', as she was, for a while, property of the Lich King," said Beez.

"I didn't know he thought of things like that," said Soril.

"He is a man, an evil one at best, so it's not that much of a suprise," said Beez.

"How powerful is she?" asked Soril.

"She is just as powerful as Arthas when he was a death knight, and as I said before, she is a master of the arts of shadow magic, she is able to move into the Realm of Shadows and out of it, whatever that is, she is also able to raise multitude of the undead, meaning that she is amazing in the unholy arts as well," said Beez.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"Alright, I saw a lich there as well," said Soril.

"Aaaah, that explains what happened to Crakeron!" laughed Beez.

"Crakeron?" asked Soril.

"His name is Crakeron the Ice-Heart, he is good at ice magic, death magic, and amazingly, fire magic, he also seems to keep a strange tome that me and Gi'Thorr are trying to find out what it does," said Beez.

"It's a book, nothing bad happened by reading a book," said Soril.

"Not true, it was a book that brought Archimonde to the world," said Beez.

"Oh, right..." trailed off Soril, watching off the distance.

"Alright kid?" asked Beez.

"I was raised in Westfall, it may not have been the best of places, and after my father left for the war, I felt alone, but I felt...familiar there," said Soril.

"Your father?" asked Beez.

"Yes, my father left me and my mother to help fight the Horde at Kalimdor itself when I was five, and my mother died...a long time ago, leaving me to be raised by my godfather, Corporal Alexander Thanos, now, I feel that he has been slain, now I have nothing to live for in Westfall, nothing," said Soril.

"What about your lady friend?" asked Beez.

"She's a friend, my fellow Alliance member, and the only one in my division that I call my best friend, even though we are at odds most of the time," said Soril. "Well, be careful, Booty Bay has members of all races, even those that are ones known to rough-house, especcially those who have spiteful feelings towards the Alliance," said Beez. "How long will it take?" asked Soril. "We will probebly be there in daybreak, I hope nothing else goes terrible in this crazed world," said Beez.

-______________________________________________________________________-

In the jungles of Feralas, a blue-haired half-elf walked across the forest, remembering a long lost love. He then heard a laugh. He readied his blade.

"Show yourself, and you will be spared," growled the half-elf.

"Now, now, Kalec...or is it Kalecgos?" asked the voice, who revealed himself to be a skinny human with long black hair, a black goatee, red circles around his red eyes, and a scar running down his face diagonally. He wore a black plate armor with dragon carvings on it, a torn red cape, and a grey tabard with a red symbol on it.

"Nekronion, what are you doing here!" growled Kalec.

"Still sad about your avatar mate being slain, oh, and call me Nekon in this form," he taunted.

"Fine, _Nekon_, I will ask you again, what...are you doing here?" asked Kalec.

"I wish to see my old friend, that is all," said Nekon.

"We are not friends, Black Dragon!" growled Kalec.

"Why not, we have known each other since we were drakes, and I still do not understand you, you give up a beautiful blue dragon consort and you are wasting time with avatars," taunted Nekon.

"You leave her out of this!" growled Kalec.

"Touchy, my old friend, it is actually your friend I am here for," said Nekon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kalec.

"It seems your...avatar...is back from the dead, and everyone is looking for her," said Nekon.

"Anveena!? Where is she? Who is after her other than you?" asked Kalec.

"Well, for first, not me, my father, who wishes to use the Sunwell's energies to resurface, is after her, and the others after her are the Scourge, who wish to use the power to make their god even more powerful, the remaining Old Gods, who wish to be free and Anveena could possibly be able to free them, and the Burning Legion, for purposes I have no clue about, also, the one in control of the Legion members here is our old friend, Ven'Gyr," said Nekon.

"Ven'Gyr, he's supposed to be dead!" growled Kalec.

"If you have not learned from anything, dreadlords are extremely difficult to kill, almost impossible," said Nekon.

"Then, why have you come here, if you are looking for her?" asked Kalec, implying that Nekon knows nothing.

"Well, I have no idea where she is, but...I am hoping, she will come to you, if you are in danger..." hissed Nekon.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Two figures watched as two dragons fought in the skies, those dragons were Kalecgos and Nekronion.

One figure was what appeared to be a large orc with little black plate armor and a large ax.

The other looked like a female human with long black hair, black leather armor with black leather boots and gloves, a silver rapier, and a gold cape.

The female was sitting over one of the Twin Colossals with the orc standing next to her. "Amazing how your mate can make much of a fuss," growled the orc.

"That has always been like Nekronion, Pyrokon, that has always been his way," hissed the female.

"True, Sulfian, but he is powerful, even though being the youngest in the family of Deathwing," said Pyrokon.

"But Deathwing cannot hope to obtain a force that might not even exist," said Sulfian.

"How do you know that the source is not real?" asked Pyrokon.

"Because we are following a rumor, for some reason, we cannot sense her, and hence, I think that he is running after his ass!' growled Sulfian.

"Even so, you have to admire his dedication to become a great member of the family of Deathwing," said Pyrokon.

"He's only trying not to be a stepping stone of the world, something everyone has in common," growled Sulfian.

"But, it makes them stronger; you should have more faith in your mate, Sulfian," said Pyrokon.

"Maybe someday, but not today," whispered Sulfian.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Soril and Thalaa slept as Beez rowed his boat. Soril heard a voice in his head as he slept. "Soril...I remember my name," said the gem.

"What is it?" asked Soril.

"It's the only thing I remember, but it's Anveena...Anveena Teague..." she said.

**PsykoReaper: If any of you didn't get who the gem was till now, then I am disappointed, cause I am pretty sure the title said it all!**

**Dark Angel: I'm sure they got it with the yellow gem and Kalec and stuff...**

**PsykoReaper: That's true, that is very true...**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Booty Bay

**PsykoReaper: Me and Dark Angel go to Booty Bay every Saturday, just so we can pretend to get stone-faced fuckin' drunk!**

**Dark Angel: Yeah, PsykoReaper's character would hit on parrots while I danced in my underwear in front of female NPCs!**

**PsykoReaper: I would diss that sea giant at Janeiro's Point and Dark Angel would try to gank players of a higher level than him!**

**Dark Angel and PsykoReaper: And we would both strip for Night Elf women, whether they want to or not! HAHAHAHAHAHA...heeeeh...**

**PsykoReaper: Also there will be a scene that would be semi-pleasing to your perverted minds, but I don't write like, "Oh yeah, baby, that feels good," or write what they are doing, like thrusting, moaning, or hand gestures, I just leave you to imagine the whole thing...sometimes...**

**Dark Angel: Stop, we get it!**

**PsykoReaper: Also, since this be an Alternate Universe, which in my opinion, every fanfic is set in an alt, so we decided that we will make it that SOME dungeons before WotLK have not been touched, like Ahn'Qiraj, Zul'Aman, and shit...also, WotLK doesn't come for a few years in this universe... so...yeah...**

When Soril woke from his slumber, he was nearly blinded by a yellow light. He looked to see the rising sun behind them, over the Great Sea.

He looked to see he was still in the boat, with Thalaa still sleeping and Beez rowing the boat towards Booty Bay, the pirate port town of great reputation and danger.

Soril looked to see Janeiro's Point, the rock with the statue of a goblin on it; behind it he heard a loud growl.

-______________________________________________________________________-

As the boat swished across the water, a deep creature watched them. This deep creature was one of the Naga, a myrmidon, a part of an exploration squad stationed in Nek'mani Wellspring.

It saw a gleam of magical energy emanating from the boat, it then swam far from it, to tell others of it's kind of what it has found out in Booty Bay...

-______________________________________________________________________-

When Beez pulled into the dock's ladder, they saw a familiar troll smiling down at them.

"Show-off!" growled Beez.

"When did you get here?" asked Soril, still tired.

"An hour ago, you be all slow!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Soril.

"I walked, mon," said Gi'Thorr. Soril then shook Thalaa's shoulder.

"Huh, what time is it?" asked Thalaa.

"We're here," said Soril. She looked up and saw ships and harbors. She got up and walked up the ladder, followed by Soril and Beez.

"This...is Booty Bay?" asked Thalaa.

"Yep, born and raised here, the greatest place to live!" laughed Beez.

"So, Gi'Thorr, where do we go from here?" asked Soril.

"The Salty Sailor Tavern of course, mon!" said Gi'Thorr.

"We are going there, even though you are here?" asked Thalaa.

"Yeah, mon, why, ever been to a tavern before?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"Well, no, we haven't," said Thalaa.

"Good, mon, then it be your time to be in one!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

-______________________________________________________________________-

They followed the troll to a large tavern, the Salty Sailor Tavern. They entered it and found a multitude of races in the tavern, men, orcs, goblins, elves, both night and blood, tauren, a table with trolls of almost all kinds, an ogre in the back, and three gnolls at the end of the bar.

The four walked to the bar, where the bartender, Nixxrax Fillamug, was, filling races bellies with drinks and bread.

"Hello, mon, four pints of mead if ya got em'!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Sure thing, Gi'Thorr, and don't forget to pay this time!" laughed Nixxrax.

"Hey, have I ever stiffed ya before?" asked Gi'Thorr with a laugh.

"Once or twice, but I'll only hold it against you after three times," said Nixxrax.

"Alright, I'll pay ya for da last times, how much, mon?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"Five gold," said Nixxrax.

"Five gold, that be insane!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"What can I say, I am a goblin!" taunted Nixxrax.

"Whatever, mon, no skin offa my bones, heheha," laughed Gi'Thorr, he then reached his hand in his pocket and pulled out eight gold coins.

"Eight?" asked Nixxrax. "Well, for any future drinks, mon, even though a flagon of mead costs 15 silver coins," laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Alright, good friend, you will have your four meads, but are you sure the young ones should drink mead, they might pass out just by the stench of it!" laughed Nixxrax.

"Don't worry, Nixxrax, I'm sure these kids can handle it!" laughed Beez.

"Alright, four meads, comin' up!" laughed Nixxrax.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Soril and Thalaa just sat at the bar, letting their drinks set as Gi'Thorr and Beez were interacting with almost everyone in a positive light.

Soril looked over and saw the three gnolls glaring at him, he looked away quickly.

He heard a voice, call out for him. He looked at the gem, taking it out of his pocket, thinking it was Anveena, but it was not.

It then grew louder. It then grew louder and more darker. It then grew darker, and darker. Then someone grabbed his hand, he looked to see it was Gi'Thorr.

"Put that away, mon, we do not want to attract unwanted attention," said Gi'Thorr.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Soril then felt a large weight slightly tap his shoulder. He looked to see the large ogre from the back.

"Me want pretty rock, me will break you in half if you be stupid and not give me pretty rock!" growled the ogre.

Gi'Thorr stepped in front of the ogre. "How about you speak to me, tubby!" taunted Gi'Thorr.

"I said, me want pretty rock or I smash face against rock!" growled the ogre.

"Oh yeah, you and who's army, mon?" asked Gi'Thorr.

Then, the three gnolls stepped next to the ogre, ready to fight for their ogre boss. "Wow, I didn't know an ogre can be such a pansy by letting his gnolls do the talkin'?" taunted Beez.

"You small green man, you shut your mouth, or I rip it off!" growled the ogre.

Gi'Thorr jumped over the ogre and did a spinning kick to incapacitate all the gnolls. The ogre was about to swat at Gi'Thorr, but was hit in the head with a frying pan. Before the ogre fell to the ground, he looked to see Thalaa holding the frying pan.

Everyone cheered when this happened, then from the stairs came down Baron Revilgaz, a goblin, and Fleet Master Seahorn, a tauren.

"Haha, Gi'Thorr, you are such a great fighter, that ogre and his gnoll lackeys have been causing trouble, not many of our men had any luck on dispatching those ruffians," said Revilgaz.

"Why thank ya, Baron, but I maybe the one who took care of all the gnolls, but my night elf friend be the one who took down the ogre!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Really, then thank you very much, elf!" thanked Revilgaz.

"Oh, don't mention it," said Thalaa.

"Well, to celebrate your victory, and your lady friend's, everything is on the house for tonight, I want you to keep on coming here, Gi'Thorr, you being here brings us more of a reputation, demon hunter!" laughed Revilgaz.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"Mate, I have a question," said Nekon.

"Yes, 'mate'?" asked Sulfian.

"You drop sweat, you blush, yet you are silent, with only huffs of breath," said Nekon.

In the swamps of the Wetlands, in a cloth sleeping bag, the two human-looking dragons mated in it.

"Why should I give you the pleasure of feeling fulfillment in humiliating me sexually as 'your' sweat drops from me?" asked Sulfian.

"Well, you can always fake," hissed Nekon.

"I don't want to give you the fulfillment, and why do you insist on a human form, are you a human-philiac?" taunted Sulfian.

Nekon stopped, glaring at his mate

"What's the matter, did I hit a button?" asked Sulfian, continuing to taunt him.

Nekon then grabbed Sulfian's throat and squeezed hard.

She was surprised by this, it had happened to her before, but not this easy.

"Listen to me, bitch, I am a son of Deathwing, of Deathwing, you here, and you will show me respect, so if it will not be for real, then at least fake it, wench!" growled Nekon, he then let go and softly brushed his hand across her face.

"What is your opinion now, mate, because I do have lustful feelings for you, and if you don't want to-" said Nekon, with his hand near her throat again.

"I...I want you in me, Nekronion, I wish you to defile me, use me for anything you want..." said Sulfian quickly, with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Very good," hissed Nekon. Her acting rang through the night, she was afraid of death, and a son of death can swiftly bring it, so she acted, to save her own cowardly skin. It seems she talks tough when he is not around, but is a fearful lizard when he shows his anger.

-______________________________________________________________________-

After an hour of hours of bar fun, the two then started drinking, but only drank Thunder Ale.

Soril looked at the bar table, feeling drunk. He got outside and decided to get some air. He looked at the night sky, remembering the time Thanos taught him how to fish, it was a long time ago, after his father left, and after his mother died.

He then heard the dark whisper again, calling his name.

He shook his head, effectively destroying the whisper.

"Hey..." slurred a female voice, he looked to see a drunk Thalaa.

"Oh, hey...Thalaa," said Soril, almost forgetting her name.

"Why are yous bein' out...here, we we havin' fun in here, join in!" slurred Thalaa.

"No...I don't...feel like it tonight, Thalaa, I keep hearin' weird and shcary shtuff," slurred Soril.

"Aw, come on, Shoril, you okay, now, kiss me!" swooned and slurred Thalaa as she fell in Soril's arms, she then started to laugh.

"Thalaa, you-you're drunk, it wouldn't be right if I slept wit' you while you drunk...hic," slurred Soril.

"N-No, I want to, thish ish what I...really, really, really want, I want to be with you, Soril, physically!" slurred Thalaa.

"Agh, no, I can't, you will beat me up if I do," slurred Soril.

"I promishe I won't," slurred Thalaa.

"No, no, no, maybe another night," slurred Soril as he dragged her to the upstairs of the tavern.

"Hey, Shoril, you gonna stick the gnome in Gadgetzan?" joked Beez, everyone laughed. "Nah...no, I don't do thing like dat, me no rapy man, gah, I drunk!" groaned Soril, he then crouched down and vomited on the stairway.

"Clean up on aisle poke!" laughed Beez.

Gi'Thorr jumped across the room and helped Soril to his feet. "I be thinkin' you had enough, heheha!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"No, me only had...four...five..." slurred Soril.

"Yeah, yeah, big mistake takin' you here, mon, you two can't hold ya liquor," snickered Gi'Thorr.

"He won't bed with me cause he thinks I be ug...huh?" slurred Thalaa.

"Nah, because he got good heart!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

He then plopped them on separate beds. "Now, sleep, and me an' Beez will be up here to bed...an' if ya here noises, just don't listen," laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Hey, hey, why you no drunk?" asked Thalaa, laughing as she said it.

"I be drunk, just not smashed like you two," said Gi'Thorr,

"Now, go to beddy-by, now, and if I find you two connected, I will throw you across the waters and land you in Ashenvale!" threatened Gi'Thorr.

"Oh...you wanna?" asked Thalaa, talking about sleeping with Gi'Thorr.

"No thanks, I prefer troll women!" laughed Gi'Thorr; he then left to join the party.

-______________________________________________________________________-

As the night glistened from the waters of the cove, four Naga Myrmidons rose from the ocean. Then, six more came, then seven, then twelve, it was a squad, to take down Booty Bay.

They climbed up on the ladder and slithered across the docks, killing all the guards silently. They made their way through the bay, a man on the bell tower saw all this...

-______________________________________________________________________-

Meanwhile, Beez was sitting on a bar stool, with two beautiful blood elves beside him, drunk as he is.

"So, there I was, two dragons, both from the Black Dragonflight, lookin' at me in the eye, ready to tear me to pieces just by chewing on me, and I said, 'Hey, if you wanna tangle wit me, then you bettah make shure that I am no pished, or I be makin' you crap your pants!' and they were not fazed, by da way!" slurred Beez.

"By Silvermoon, what did you do?" asked the drunken blood elf as Beez rubbed her and her companion's shoulders.

"Oh, I pulled out mah magically imbued rifle and shot them both in the head, but, then, out of the blue, a powerful son of Deathwing appeared, and I jumped on his back and stabbed him in the back of the neck, killin' the sucker!" laughed Beez.

"Wow, you are, by no doubt, the most powerful goblin...ever!" slurred a drunk blood elf.

"Yeah, an'...maybe, me and mah friend, Gi'Thorr, will be showin' you the best of times!" laughed Beez.

"Oh, that would be amazing, a goblin of your talent, must have...other talents," giggled a blood elf.

"You better believe it, and mah friend Gi'Thorr, maybe a good fighter, but he is adequate in the acts of love-makin'!" laughed Beez.

"What you be talkin' about, goblin, I stopped a crazed druid with my lower parts alone!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, but she was a gnome!" yelled Beez.

"Where in the wide world of Azeroth 'ave you 'eard of a gnome druid?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"Today!" growled Beez.

"Also, it be a Tauren druid, not a gnome, tauren!" said Gi'Thorr.

-______________________________________________________________________-

They then heard a bell ring, a large one. "What is that?" asked one of the blood elves.

"It's a bell...the Bay Bell, it tells us when enemy is attacking," said Beez, dead serious.

"Beez, you are scarin' us!" groaned a blood elf.

Then, the door busted open and a Naga Mymdrion came through. Everyone ran and screamed, except for Gi'Thorr, Beez, and a few warriors.

Then, three more came in. "Go find the source, we will deal with the drunk fools!" hissed a Naga.

It then tried to get up the stairs, but Gi'Thorr jumped in the way. The naga then jumped at Gi'Thorr, grabbing him and sending him down the stairs with him.

They wrestled as the other went upstairs to get the source as two more entered the tavern. Beez jumped and grabbed on a naga's neck and started to stab it with a salad fork, it swishing and moving erratically, trying to get the goblin off, the others fought the warriors, as Gi'Thorr wrestled with the one naga.

-______________________________________________________________________-

The naga busted through the door with Thalaa and Soril waking up, half-drunk. "A...naga!" gasped Thalaa.

"Pitiful night elf!" growled the naga.

It then saw the gem on the tabletop; it then grabbed it and turned around. "No, let go of her!" yelled Soril.

He then jumped on its back and tried to make it let go, the naga then grabbed Soril and slammed him at the wall, roaring at his face.

A large sound was made, and the naga fell to the floor, dead. Soril looked to see Baron Revilgaz, holding a rifle.

"Come on, boy, we got fish-people to kill, and I hope that sobered you up!" growled Revilgaz.

Both Soril and Thalaa ran down the stairs, but Soril first grabbed the gem from the dead naga's hand.

They saw the four nagas, dead and bleeding on the ground. "Glad you be makin' it!" laughed Gi'Thorr, as he let go of the dead naga's bleeding throat with his left hand, and holding a bloody skinning knife in his right.

"What were those?" asked Soril.

"They were naga, but why are they attacking Booty Bay?" asked Thalaa.

"I don't know, but they will prepare to expect a battle from the pirates of Booty Bay, everyone, you have just been drafted!" yelled Baron Revilgaz.

-______________________________________________________________________-

The bar patrons ran out and saw the naga force, forty, maybe fifty, but they were still full of courage. The battle was ferocious, Horde and Alliance fighting against the Naga Legion.

The green blood of the scaly beasts stained the wood, along with a small amount of the blood of the other races.

As the battle raged, Soril tried to run away from the battle, he only had experience for the weak, like gnolls and kobolds; he wouldn't give to fight them again. He was then cut off from the exit by a female naga, holding a large halberd.

"Where are you going, land-dweller, away from the fun?" asked the naga. Soril drew his sword and pointed it at her in a inexperienced fashion.

"Who are you, and what do you want!?" barked Soril, trying to sound like his late mentor.

"You hold the sword like a novice, you cannot be the one we are looking for, but the energy comes from you, maybe it's something you are holding," hissed the naga.

"Your name, now!" barked Soril.

"Impudent human, my name is Hashara Vilescale, the leader of this band of naga, and you will not speak to me in that tone!" she hissed.

"Now, why are you here?" barked Soril.

"I will, if you stop barking at me like a dog!" hissed Hashara.

"Fine, why?" asked Soril.

"I am here for you or whatever you are carrying that is making you give out magical energy!" hissed Hashara.

"You'll try!" yelled Soril, he then ran at the naga.

She moved behind him, and he tripped on her tail, making him fall on his face on the wood. He got on his back and was faced with Hashara's halberd.

"Human, you will come with us, and you will beg for mercy before we torture you," hissed Hashara.

Soril grabbed the gem out of his pocket and pointed it at Hashara. "I see the Mana from the gem, it radiates a great power, and I want it!" hissed Hashara.

It then glowed more greatly, it then released a yellow beam at Hashara. She was screaming as the beam tore away her scales and skin and muscle matter and so on, until she was nothing.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Soon after, the naga were driven back, possibly because their leader was destroyed by a mere boy, but they fled.

"We have won, citizens of Booty Bay, may those scaled sons of bitches cry and suckle on a male ogre's teat!" laughed Revilgaz.

Everyone cheered at the insult (except a male ogre, who frowned at the taunt). Soril ran and saw Thalaa.

"Fasthand, where were you?" asked Thalaa.

"I defeated their leader," said Soril.

"Please, a scared human woman like you cannot defeat a naga at all, they are invincible!" laughed Thalaa.

"For a minute, you wished to mate with me, what happened?" asked Soril.

"Quiet, you bastard!" hissed Thalaa.

"Listen, the gem saved my life, it incinerated her in a beam of light," said Soril.

"Really, that goblin was right, it did have powers," gasped Thalaa.

Soril then heard the same dark whisper again, and found out, that it was not the naga that he thought a little bit ago...

-______________________________________________________________________-

Sulfian sat near the fire, using a blanket to cover her human naked body. "That...was a pitiful display," hissed Pyrokon, who appeared behind her.

"Shut up," whispered Sulfian.

"I always thought you were a cold-hearted sadistic dragoness, but after watching you quiver in fear before your lover, I wonder, how tough are you?" asked Pyrokon.

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Sulfian, glaring at Pyrokon.

"How about you keep your voice down, your 'mate' will hear you, even though he is patrolling Dun Moragh, and what do you think will happen if he finds out about 'us'?" asked Pyrokon.

Sulfian opened her mouth to say something, but she looked at the fire and blushed.

"It is you I love, Pyrokon, not him, you, and I would greater bare your children than his, but my family wants me to marry him, and I respect my family, and I cannot disappoint them," said Sulfian.

"It is hard to appease them if you bear the whelps of another dragon," said Pyrokon.

"I am professing my love for you, and you make sarcastic banter?" hissed Sulfian.

"I am sorry, but it is my draconic nature to speak in such a matter," said Pyrokon.

"And...he won't be back until...the morning," said Sulfian, turning around, revealing her human form's breasts.

"I thought...we were going to hold off...on the adultery?" asked Pyrokon.

"I don't want to," hissed Sulfian, "Take it...or leave it!"

Pyrokon smiled with his rough orc face, he then walked to his master's mate.

-______________________________________________________________________-

As Soril and Thalaa slept in their respective beds, and while Gi'Thorr and Beez were fulfilling their lustful dreams with the two blood elves, who wanted to further congratulate them, something they would not due if they were not so smashed, the gem started to glow.

"Silvermoon...is...in...trouble..." let out the gem.

**PsykoReaper: Whatever fanfic I write, it has elements of a soup opera, hate to see what will happen if Nekronion finds out...**

**Dark Angel: Black Dragon dogfight, that's what, and whatever happened to Kalec?**

**PsykoReaper: We'll see!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trolls of the Gurubashi

**PsykoReaper: Like we said before, some dungeons in this universe were left untouched, so that our characters could interact with dungeon denizens, like Hakkar or Zul'Jin or even fuckin' C'thun, and since this is an alternate universe, we can do that stuff!  
Dark Angel: Yeah, and for people who don't understand, too bad!  
PsykoReaper: Also, our series is kinda like InuYasha, as it has a central plot, but they also do random shit in the middle...  
Dark Angel: Who cares, InuYasha is awesome!  
PsykoReaper: Keep your fingers crossed for a fanfic of InuYasha!  
**In the morning of the pirate city of Booty Bay, Soril woke up, to see the gem glowing. He picked it up, inspecting it.

"What's wrong, Anveena?" asked Soril.

"We have to get to Silvermoon, something bad is happening at Quel'Thalas!" shrieked Anveena.

"What do you mean, do you remember something?" asked Soril.

"I don't know what the threat is, nor do I remember a Silvermoon, but it seems incredibly important to me!" shrieked Anveena.

"Alright, alright, hold on, let me get the others," said Soril.  
The stone then discontinued glowing. Soril jumped to Thalaa. "What the hell?" groaned Thalaa.

"Thalaa, the stone speaks to me," said Soril.

"I am tired of your ramblings, woman," growled Thalaa.  
"No, listen, the stone speaks to me, and it said we have to get to Silvermoon," said Soril.

"Silvermoon belongs to the blood elves, which belongs to the Horde, we would be killed before we took our seventh step!" said Thalaa.

"Please, you have to trust me!" groaned Soril. "Alright, alright, let's talk to Gi'Thorr about this," said Thalaa.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

Soril slowly opened the door, revealing a sleeping Gi'Thorr and Beez, with blood elven women holding them, with one's head on the chest of Gi'Thorr, and one hugging Beez onto her chest.

It was revealed Beez was bald, like most goblins. Soril walked to Gi'Thorr, he then shook his shoulder.

"Gi'Thorr, I need to speak with you," whispered Soril.

"Hm, huh, heh, what be goin' on?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"We need to get to Silvermoon," said Soril.

"Why, mon?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"The gem said so," said Soril.

"Well, either you be crazy, or dat thing be more powerful than I evah expected, mon," said Gi'Thorr, he then was free from the blood elf's grip, she was still asleep.

Gi'Thorr then threw a wrench at Beez, hitting him on the head. He quickly got up in suprise.

"What's a matter?" asked the blood elf sleeping next to him.

"Ah, nothing, I just had a...nightmare, one that gave me a killer headache!" groaned Beez. Gi'Thorr laughed to himself when he heard that.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

After an hour of packing, the four got out of the tavern and made their way to the bay's land entrance. "So, what did the gem say of Silvermoon?" asked Beez as they walked down the path out of Booty Bay.

"Well, it said we needed to get there and something bad is going to happen," said Soril.

"What do you think it means, Gi'Thorr?" asked Thalaa.

"I don't know, da elves have many enemies, I just don't know," said Gi'Thorr.

They then saw three figures arguing at the end of the entrance. "What, I think I know those guys," said Soril.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

"Well, it was not mah fault dat you are incredibly slow, mon!" growled Nived.

"Me!? I had to carry my brother after that dog took his legs!" yelled Steesh.

"And you had to go get them!" yelled Misha.

"Ah, shut up, mon!" growled Nived.

"Hey!" yelled Thalaa. The three Horde stooges then jumped and shrieked.

"I, uh, you startled us!" said Steesh. "Yes, heh, startled, heh!" gasped Misha.

"We know you, you were after the gem!" realized Soril.

"I don't know what you are talkin' about!" yelled Steesh.

"The idiots got us, no need to act stupid," said Misha.

"Who's actin'?" asked Steesh.

"Who are you guys anyway?" asked Thalaa.

"They be da worst membahs of da Horde evah known, mon!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"We ain't the worst!" yelled Steesh.

"Really, mister runs around in a loop swinging your hammer around, hoping you actually hit something?" taunted Gi'Thorr.

"I sometimes hit them!" pouted Steesh.

"And what about you?" asked Thalaa to Misha.

"I fall apart...easily, and when I try to pick a lock or pick pockets I make more noise than an ogre mating with a tallstrider, and I shake more than the tallstrider afterwards," groaned Misha.

"What about you, troll?" asked Thalaa.

"Half-troll, half-human, half-jungle troll, I am a perpetual jackass, always pissin' off people off, makin' jobs harder to find," said Nived.

"What you three be doin' here?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"We came for loot and glory!" yelled Steesh.

"Well, we are going to Silvermoon," said Soril.

"Oh...well, see ya," said Nived, suspiciously, he and the other two quietly walked pass them.

"Alright, see you," said Soril, they then walked out of Booty Bay, "Weird..."  
-______________________________________________________________________-

Nived and the others then stopped walking and watched the four. "Come on, Nived, I want some ale and some hot blood elf-" groaned Steesh.

"Shut it, mon, remember, they be the last guys who had da pretty gem, da gem dat gives people amazing powers!" explained Nived.

"So, what do you want us to do?" asked Misha.

"Stop talkin' like I just hired you, ya raptor's buldge, we are gonna steal dat gem and claim it for ourselves!" growled Nived.

"Oh, I get it!" gasped Steesh.

"You didn't have to call me a raptor's buldge," growled Misha.

"Yes I did, mon, cause you needed a reality check, now, let's track em'!" hissed Nived.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

The four walked down the path made a long time ago, following it out of the jungle, they then heard whispering, and rustling, and snickering. "Who's there?" yelled out Thalaa.

"Who...be...there?" asked the voice, acting like it was trying to understand the question, it then let out a laugh.

"Alright, mon, show yourself before I bring out an ass-woopin'!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"An...ass-woopin'?" asked the voice, it then laughed again.

"It's taunting us, who do you think it is, Gi'Thorr?" asked Beez.

"I think I know, it be a mockery to mah race, so, show yourself, trolls, there be no reason to hide from another jungle troll!" growled Gi'Thorr.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

Then, six jungle troll hunters leaped from the forest, and surrounded them. Then, a large jungle troll with large tusks, black war paint, and little wooden armor walked out of the fog, holding a large halberd.

"Hellooooooo, Gi'Thorr!" hissed the troll.

"Hello, Speer'ou," said Gi'Thorr.

"You know this troll?" asked Thalaa.

"He be mah fourth cousin, mah grandpa's brother's grandson, mah grandpa left the Gurubashi Tribe a long time ago, due to it's extreme practices, and the rest be history," growled Gi'Thorr.

"Now don't be treatin' me no evils, mon, we be family, and you must give ya family a little somethin' dat you have, mon!" growled Speer'ou.

"Over mah dead body, fanatic!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"You dare disrespect the Gurubashi Tribe, you dare disrespect the faceless one, I be startin' to be thinkin' you stupid, fourth cousin, ya escaped me before, cause, but now, I am orderin' ya, give...me...that magic, mon!" growled Speer'ou.

"Like I said, mon, over my dead body!" growled Gi'Thorr, and he held his blades, ready for battle.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

"Trolls of da Gurubashi Tribe, kill dem, all in da name of da blood loa!" roared Speer'ou. The six trolls then crept towards the group.

Soril then held out the gem and pointed it at a troll leaping at him. It sent out a yellow bolt which sent him to a tree, breaking his spine and killing him. The trolls then backed off.

"Dat gem, dat must be what da mastah wants, mon, get da gem, now!" yelled Speer'ou.

The trolls then came at the four, with their spears ready to stab through their bodies.  
Gi'Thorr leapt at Speer'ou, and he kicked him in the chin, knocking him backwards. Speer'ou pulled out a stone knife and ran at Gi'Thorr, fighting him with his glaives.

Beez was cornered by two of the trolls, he then pressed a button on his strap and two mechanical claws sprang out.

"Alright, if you trolls know anything, you should back off, or I will send out your worst nightmares!" warned Beez with a snide tone. The trolls laughed to each other and ran at Beez. He then pressed another button and a whole bunch of rockets came out of the claw as it turned into a missile launcher, hitting some of the trolls, sending them backwards on their backs.

Beez then jumped on a troll and hit it over the head with a rock.

The other troll attempted to get up, but was strapped to a tree with a net ejected from Beez' mecha-claws.

Thalaa drew her arrow at her troll opponent, she shot it in the chest, but he kept on coming. She shot him in the neck, but he kept on slashing at her. She finally shot him in the head, killing him.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

Soril looked at his troll opponent; he held his sword at him, shaking. The troll let out a laugh, and pulled out a stone axe.

"Who you think would win, mon, a Gurubashi Troll trained since birth to hunt an' kill, or a stupid little human who can't hold a sword right, you be silly to beat me," hissed the troll.

Soril ran at his opponent, and the troll jumped past him, only getting slashed at the side by the sword. The troll then grabbed Soril's neck and reached into his pocket and grabbed the gem.

"Boss mon, I gots da gem our loa want, let's get outta here!" yelled the troll to Speer'ou, who was pressing his knife against his glaives.

"Right, mon!" yelled Speer'ou. He then kicked Gi'Thorr in the groin, releasing him from Gi'Thorr's grasp.

He then ran away, with the other troll following, at break-neck speeds.

"No, Anveena, we have to follow him!" yelled Soril.

"Damn, mon, I would be able to catch dem if dey didn't catch me by suprise, mon!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"Come on, Soril, it was our life or that gem, I think we got the bigger half of the cake," said Thalaa.

"Not true, Thalaa, you saw the power of that gem, who knows what those trolls might do with it," said Beez.

"Right, mon, I remember dat da Gurubashi Trolls worship a dark loa, da Faceless Blood God," said Gi'Thorr.

"Who?" asked Thalaa.

"Hakkar da Soulflayer," said Gi'Thorr.

"How powerful is he?" asked Soril.

"Very...powerful, more powerful than an elemental, but not as powerful as a true god, in fact, mon, he be no god at all," said Gi'Thorr.

"Why would he want the stone?" asked Thalaa.

"Well, he may want mo' power, and it might be able to give it to him, dat thing be dynamite," said Gi'Thorr

"Well, let's go, we can't just sit there as they get power from the stone!" yelled Soril.

"Hold on, mon, I don't even know where the city of Zul'Gurub be," said Gi'Thorr.

"Dammit, how do we get there then?" asked Soril.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

They then saw a 3-foot blue murloc with green feet, yellow eyes and spikes, and green colors on its blue slimy skin.

"A Murloc!" yelled Thalaa, as she aimed her arrow at it. The murloc said things in Nerglish and held his hands in front of its head, making an X-shape.

They then saw a piece of cloth in its right hand; it had a strange symbol on it. "Hey, that be the Zul'Gurub sigil," said Gi'Thorr.

"You think it knows where it is?" asked Beez.

"Possibly," said Gi'Thorr.

"I'll get it out of him!" growled Beez. He ran at the murloc and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Who do you work for!?" yelled Beez.

"Gurgleuk, buglrururk, guguluk, blaragagaragagh!" yelled the murloc.

"Let me," said Thalaa, as she put away her bow and walked to the murloc, pushing Beez aside. The murloc then hid behind a rock. Thalaa then pulled out a piece of bread and held it out.

"Here, I got food, go on, take it," cooed Thalaa.

The murloc looked from the rock, he then hid again. "Come on, we won't hurt you, we are just lost," cooed Thalaa.

The murloc then slowly moved away from the rock and moved slowly towards Thalaa. "It's alright, its bread," said Thalaa. The murloc then quickly grabbed the bread and sniffed it; he then started to eat it.

"You want more?" asked Thalaa. "Glubleglub!" yelled the murloc.

"Well, if you want more, then tell us where you got that," said Thalaa, talking about the tabard. The murloc then got up and got on the path, he then started to jump up and down, yelling at them with his language.

"I think he wants us to follow him," said Thalaa.

"Are ya sure, murlocs ain't always the nicest of creatures," said Gi'Thorr.

"I don't know, I feel something with this creature, I feel like I can read its thoughts, sort of," said Thalaa.

"Well, I wouldn't know," said Gi'Thorr. They then walked to the murloc, who was always a step ahead, leading them to Zul'Gurub.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

"Ummmmm, I don't think we should follow them, Nived," said Steesh, who was hiding in a bush with Misha and Nived.

"Shut up, mon!" growled Nived.

"Steesh is right, they are going to a dark place, a terrible place, mind you, and I, for one, don't want to lose my head...permanently!" growled Misha.

"You can lose your head?' asked Steesh.

"...Yes, Steesh, I can lose my head," muttered Misha, beginning to realize that Nived was right about Steesh.

"Listen, I be a troll, like dem, I be a jungle troll, like dem, so I think I can make my way through the stupid fanatics!" growled Nived.

"Fine, but this better not be another lie like that one time you said we were going to 'have relations' with two female blood elves, but it was instead two male ogres!" growled Steesh.

"Yeah, and I gots the bruises to prove it!" growled Misha.

"One: Sorry, Misha, but it was not your fault your leg fell off as we were running away, and Two: I give ya mah word, that we will succeed in dis, I promise," said Nived.

"...Your word is bubkiss!" yelled Steesh.

"Fine, do it or I leave you here and you can try and fight off **ogres** by yo-self!" growled Nived.

"Don't joke about that, the bruises!" hushed Misha.

"Then...do ya trust me?" asked Nived.

"Fine!" the two groaned.

"Good, now, let's follow those losers!" laughed Nived. "So...we should...follow ourselves?" asked Steesh.

"You are such a noob, mon!" growled Nived.

"A what?" asked Misha.

"A troll word for 'inexperienced monkey licker'," said Nived.

"Oh, well, we aren't that!" growled Misha.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

They followed the murloc for a few miles, wondering if they are getting anywhere. "Are we there yet?" asked Beez.

"We get there when we GET THERE!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"Are you sure this murloc knows the way, I mean, he could have stolen it from a wandering troll," sighed Soril to Thalaa.

"Look, I follow my instincts, and my instincts tell me to trust this murloc, even though it is seemingly leading us nowhere," groaned Thalaa.

"Hey, Beez, that murloc, I don't think it be a species from dis area, how bout you?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"You know, I don't think I have seen a murloc of that coloration here, although, I never left more than a few feet from Booty Bay, and when I grew up, I was a sea captain for ten years, then I met you," said Beez.

The murloc then ran into a nearby river and started to splash around.

"Does it want us to swim in it as well?" asked Soril.

"Nah, it needs water, murlocs are not good without moisture in its skin, and so, it need water," said Gi'Thorr.

The murloc then gulped a bit of water; it then quickly spat it out, and started to splash around in anger.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Thalaa.

"I think it tasted somethin' in da water it did not like, mon," answered Gi'Thorr.

They looked to see an oil platform at the base of a lake connected to the river.

* * *

"Ah, the Venture Co." groaned Beez. "You mean that goblin organization known for deforesting forests and mining off resources?" asked Soril.

"That be da one," said Gi'Thorr. "Let's burn it down!" growled Thalaa.

"Huh?" let out Soril. "Listen, I know you night elves be in tuned wit nature, but dis be not da time," said Gi'Thorr.

"Listen, that murloc will go no further until we put it down!" growled Thalaa. "How do you know?" asked Beez. "I don't know, like I said, I can only sense small things with that murloc, but it wants us to put it down, because it's hurting it's home," said Thalaa.

"Alright, if da murloc will no go, then the platform must go," said Gi'Thorr.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

An hour later, Beez came to the platform alone. The platform was busy with industry and oil leaked from it.

"Ummm, hi," sheepishly greeted Beez to some mechanics.

"Hey, how the hell are you!" hissed a goblin mechanic.

"Oh, I...uh...be the Safety Inspector," said Beez.

"Safety Inspector, don't they inspect restaurants and taverns or anything else?" interrogated another goblin.

"Um, no, those are health inspectors, so, do you have any problems with your work area?" asked Beez.

"Well, we get paid 2 copper pieces for 30 hours a week for handling dangerous equipment," said a goblin.

"Yeah, and no dental," said a goblin, and then showing its extremely bad teeth.

"Well, I have to say that is not a very good work place," said Beez, creeped out by the bad teeth.

"What are you hydra's snots doin' down there!" yelled the foreman, Cozzle.

"The safety inspector is here!" yelled a goblin. Cozzle then made his way down. "Safety Inspector?" growled Cozzle.

"Uh, yeah, the Safety Inspector," said Beez.

"We just had an inspection," growled Cozzle.

"Yeah, but you are due for another one," said Beez.

"Just yesterday!" continued Cozzle.

"Oh...well, you needed another one...because there was something the last one missed," said Beez.

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Cozzle.

"Ummmm, no dental," said Beez.

"Huh?" asked Cozzle.

"Yeah, you have NO dental for these guys, you, goblin number three, show your foreman your teeth!" yelled Beez. The goblin showed Cozzle his teeth.

"Yikes!" shrieked Cozzle.

"Yeah, what kind of place are you workin' here, if these guys are going to face the terrible threat of GINGIVITIS!" yelled Beez, using a low voice for "gingivitis".

"...You ain't the Safety Inspector!" yelled Cozzle.

"Ummm, yes I am," said Beez.

"No, you ain't!" yelled Cozzle.

"Yes, I am!" yelled Beez, and as the two had a "Yes, I am-No, you ain't" battle for a few minutes, the platform exploded.

The workers and the foreman looked in awe, with Beez sneaking off. What had just happened was while Beez was distracting the crew, the others planted Beez' homemade bombs, planting them all over the place, then running and blowing it up by trigger.  
-______________________________________________________________________-

Beez made his way to them at the murloc's resting place. "Good, we done it, mon!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

The murloc then jumped in the water in happiness.

"Alright, now, show us to Zul'Gurub!' said Thalaa.

The murloc jumped out of the water and ran to a valley.

The followed him and saw, a huge stone gate, which was home to Hakkar and his fanatic servants. "So, where are the guards?" asked Soril.

They then saw the guards, dead on the ground. They then saw five figures in the fog...  
-______________________________________________________________________-

Somewhere in the Twisting Nether, Huju stood before Ven'Gyr, who was looking out of a window of purple glass and purple energy in a castle of purple stone, overlooking a black shadow. "Please, master, I have told you that the Sunwell Energy is here, why are you not happy?" asked Huju.

"Because I wanted it, and you did not bring it, that is why I am unhappy, and by now, someone has already found the source and taken it, away from my grasp, or that...boy's grasp," growled Ven'Gyr.

"But, master, at least you now it exists," said Huju.

"I already knew it existed, you fool, do you have any brains in that green head of yours?" asked Ven'Gyr.

"Don't worry, master, I will get back the source, I promise you," said Huju.

"We'll see, Huju, to fail me a second time, is certain death...now, leave me," said Ven'Gyr.

* * *

At an unknown area, Kalec was strapped to the wall by chains of black magic. He was in a pitch black dungeon of searing heat, with sweat dropping from his brow. He heard the doors open, and saw before him, Nekon.

"Well, old friend, here you stay, a prisoner of a black dragon fortress, never to see the light of day, does it burn, blue, does it make you sweat, to be away from your natural cold climate, forever disconnected?" asked Nekon.

"Yes, mind if you open a window or something?" asked Kalec, mocking Nekon.

"Funny, friend, very funny," hissed Nekon. Then, the door opened to reveal a man with black and grey armor and grey hair, entering the dungeon room

"Hello, brother!" hissed Nekon, with discontent in his voice.

"Watch your tone, little brother, as I am the eldest, I deserve respect!" growled the man.

"What do you want, Nefarian?" asked Nekon.

"I wish to ask the blue...a few questions," said Nefarian.

"Very well, older brother, would you like to attack him in his true form?" asked Nekon.

"I know the magic, Nekronion, I think I can manage," said Nefarian.

Nekon then left the room, leaving Kalec with Nefarian. Nekon was, by far, angry for not getting to hurt Kalec himself, now...  
-______________________________________________________________________-

As he exited the dungeon, a loud roar in pain echoed the floors. Nekon then entered his bedroom to find Sulfian, looking out of the balcony window.

"Well, hello, Nekronion, done with your play date with Kalec?" asked Sulfian.

"I need you, consort, I need you to release my stress!" hissed Nekon.

"As Nekon?" asked Sulfian.

"As Nekronion, and more sass, I will kill you!" growled Nekon.

"...Yes, Nekronion, as you...wish," said Sulfian, sensing her mate's anger, looking at the floor and frightened.  
**PsykoReaper: Prepare for Zul'Gurub!  
Dark Angel: Personally, I like trolls, they be awesome!  
PsykoReaper: Yeah, but Tauren are mah guys!  
Dark Angel: Yeah, also, look out for the next chapter for a special guest suprise!**


	5. Chapter 5: Soulflayer of Zul'Gurub

**PsykoReaper: Mah computah was goin' nutso in the last chapter, and everything looked scrunched together even though I put in the double space like I always do!**

**Dark Angel: OOOOOWEEEEEEEYOOOOOOO!**

**PsykoReaper: Shut up! Tha bat can't hear where he's goin'!**

**Dark Angel: I see...absolutely nothing...**

**PsykoReaper: We can say WarCraft III pissed quotes later, TO THE STORY!**

**P.S. We are not dungeon dwellers, what we have here is stuff from Wowwiki, cause we don't like workin' with others, as they be n00bs! Also, many bosses will appear out of their stations, because in real life, most people don't stay in one spot until you come to them, unless they are a bitch$$ n00b!**

Speer'ou walked to a temple island and bowed at the steps. "Oh, great Hakkar, I wish to know if you are pleased!" greeted Speer'ou.

"I...am not!" hissed a voice.

"Why, may I ask, oh great old one?" asked Speer'ou.

"If this is the power source, why does it not work?" asked the voice.

"But..." let out Speer'ou.

"And why is it I sense two of the same power source, the strongest I have here and a weaker one near Zul'Gurub?" asked the voice.

"I don't know, oh powerful one," said Speer'ou.

"I wish for the other power source, I wish to see if I can make this gem work with it's full power...it is at the gate now, hurry, open it, and bring the other half to me!" hissed the voice.

"It shall be done, oh great one, it shall be done!" said Speer'ou.

* * *

The four and the murloc approached the five figures and saw five adventurers.

One was a male Naga in heavy coral armor holding a large coral trident, another was a huge male Tauren shaman with a large staff that also looked like a totem, a female Night Elf hunter in a small outfit and holding a large bow with a tiger by her feet, a male Jungle Troll witch doctor with a long stick with feathers, and a strange one, a male Pandaren Brewmaster with a long staff.

"Ah, greetings, fellow adventurers, my name is Chen Stormstout, I would welcome any help from you," said the pandaren in a jovial tone.

"I don't think that we need more people on this raid," hissed the naga.

"Ah, calm down, Garaa, calm down, the more the merrier, I always say, heheh!" laughed Chen.

"Who be ya friends?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"None of us are friends!" hissed Garaa.

"You know it," growled the night elf, the naga growled at her.

"Well, this naga be a somewhat friendly one, his name is Garaa Wavestorm, the beautiful night elf be Narna Moonleaf, the troll is Kuldo Voodoostaff, and the tauren is Kurn Mistrunner," introduced Chen.

The tauren walked to Thalaa and looked at her deeply.

"Um, hello?" said Thalaa, trying to see a reaction.

"Who are you?" asked Kurn.

"My name is Thalaa Bluemoon," she said.

"So, you are," said Kurn, he then stepped back into the group.

"Well, I be Gi'Thorr, but I think that one already knows who I am!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Haha, Gi'Thorr, you son of a bitch!" laughed Kuldo, giving him a big hug, Garaa hissed out of disgust.

"And I'm Beez and this is Soril, and that is a murloc," introduced Beez.

The two trolls stopped hugging and patted each other's shoulder in friendship.

"I never seen ya since that business in da Badlands!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Ya, that what I called a sticky situation!" laughed Kuldo.

"Glurble-bable!" roared the murloc.

"What's the fish's name?" asked Narna.

"Ummmm, Glurble," said Thalaa.

The murloc then started to repeat it's name over and over again as it jumped around.

"Great, now it'll never shut up!" groaned Beez, it then jumped on Beez' back and shouted it's name to the mountaintops, "Stupid little creep!"

"So, when do we enter the damn city?" asked Garaa to Chen in a growling tone.

"In a moment, naga, in a moment, I have to first-"

* * *

Before he could finish, the gate opened to reveal twenty troll warriors with sharp wooden swords, ready to cleave flesh.

"I guess we don't have to wait any longer, eh, pandaren?" hissed Garaa, readying his trident.

"I guess not, naga," said Chen, holding out his staff.

The others then drew their weapons, Narna aiming her arrow at the trolls, Kuldo summoning two voodoo spirits beside him, and so on, each of them prepared to fight to the death.

Then, on a large red raptor, Speer'ou came riding in. "Bring me da boy, kill da rest of da intrudahs!" yelled Speer'ou.

The trolls then ran at them, with a gleam of fanatic loyalty in their eyes. Each of the troll guards were killed, leaving a few scratches on the intruders. "Is that all you have, troll?" taunted Garaa.

Gi'Thorr glared at his fourth cousin, as did Speer'ou, they then heard flapping, a flapping that made Speer'ou ride away.

* * *

"You all be tricksy, you be messin' wit da wrong trolls," hissed a voice of a female troll.

They looked to the sky and saw a large humanoid bat flying down at them, lunging at them. Thalaa then shot arrows at the bat-woman known as Jeklik, which hit her wings, she fell to the ground and changed back into her troll form.

She then held out her hand, and an aura of shadow energy came on Garaa. He started to feel pain all over him, making him fall to the ground.

Narna then pointed her arrow at Jeklik. "If you have any brains left in your overzealous mind, you will let my partner go!" growled Narna.

"Ha, it be a gnome's brawn before I evah see a Kaldorei and a Naga workin' togeth…" Jeklik was then shot in the chest by an arrow from Narna.

"The reason is because he can get me to places," hissed Narna.

Jeklik fell to the ground and raised her arms in the air. "Finally...death! Curse you, Hakkar! Curse you!" hissed Jeklik; she then fell to the ground.

* * *

They then heard a loud roar. "That must be Hakkar!" growled Kuldo.

"Yes, the blood god is very angry that we killed a priest of his," said Chen.

"We should continue," said Kurn.

"For once, I agree with the tauren," hissed Garaa.

As they moved across the city, which seemed strangely deserted, they were being watched by multitudes of snakes.

"So, Narna, why do you work with a naga?" asked Thalaa.

"I know what you must be thinking, that I am a traitor of my own race, but it's more complex, the naga knows of many nooks and crannies that hold treasure, and I let him live when I caught him in a trap if he showed me all of them, one of them being here," explained Narna.

"Yes, but I would take it all by myself if this wench wasn't following me around!" hissed Garaa.

"Watch it, naga!" growled Narna, with her tiger growling at the naga.

"Is that why you are all here, for treasure?" asked Soril.

"No, not all of us, I am trying to find a special herb which is said to be incredibly delicious," said Chen.

"And you?" asked Beez to Kuldo.

"I am tryin' to free mah fellow witch doctahs from da grasp of da faceless blood god who his disciples kidnapped from mah village," said Kuldo.

"And you?" asked Thalaa to Kurn.

"Hm? Well, to find someone," said Kurn.

"And...who is it?" asked Thalaa.

"One who has the gift of the druids," said Kurn.

Soril looked to see all the snakes looking at them. "I think those snakes are watching us," said Soril.

"Ah, don't be silly, snakes are too stupid to spy," said Beez.

"Do not be fooled, goblin, not everything is as stupid as your people think they are," said Kurn.

They then started to cross a wooden bridge. "Well, all I am certain, is that snakes are too small to use all of their brains, something that I am for certain," said Beez.

"Well, you can't use all of your brain, either," hissed Garaa. Beez then grumbled to himself as they crossed the other bridge.

* * *

They then saw a large temple, with giant cobra statues around it.

"That is one of the treasure spots, Narna," said Garaa.

"Are you sure, you are not getting vexed by the snake statues, are you not?" taunted Narna.

"If you want the treasure, then you will follow me!" hissed Garaa, he then slithered to the temple.

Narna and Garaa walked to the steps as the others left to the farther parts of Zul'Gurub. They noticed a snake looking at them.

They then saw a snake turn into the form of a male troll in the steps of the temple. "Hello, pagans, my name be High Priest Venoxis, you entah da realm of our sacred god, mon, turn back now and leave us well enough alone!" he hissed.

"Go, we can handle the troll," said Narna.

"If you say so, elf, we will go and get the herbs," said Chen. They then left with the naga, the tiger, and the night elf facing the troll priest.

* * *

Venoxis held his arms in a stigmatic fashion, and his snakes then turned giant and terrifying. "You be in our realm now, elves!" hissed Venoxis.

The snakes slithered at the three, the tiger jumping and pinning down one. The naga slithered quickly past the snakes and rushed at Venoxis. He held out his arm and a blast of holy energy came out and hit the naga, hurting him.

The naga got up from the ground and threw a net at Venoxis, capturing him. Narna shot at the snakes hitting them all in the head, killing them and reverting them back to normal size.

Garaa was about to kill Venoxis, but he held out his hand and fire came out, pushing the naga back and burning the net off.

"That be it, I have had enough of you heretics!!" yelled Venoxis.

He then mutated into the form of a cobra hybrid, and glared and hissed at Garaa in hatred.

"Hm, you think a mock-up of what I am is going to stop me?" asked Garaa.

The snake jumped at Garaa, and they fought each other in hand-to-hand combat.

Narna was then surrounded by more snakes; she jumped up in the air and quickly shot them all while in mid-air.

Garaa then finally leapt at Venoxis and bit off his throat with his crocodilian bite.

Venoxis laid on the ground, bleeding to death and returning to troll form. "Ssserenity...at lassst," hissed Venoxis in his last breath.

"Now, let us get the treasure, before more trolls come looking for him," said Narna.

"Fine, but I get 75%," hissed Garaa.

"If it will make you shut up, naga," growled Narna as the two made their way to the alter.

* * *

A troll in a web-covered alter sat in meditation, she then heard a voice. "Mar'li, Venoxis and Jeklik are dead, you must kill the intruders before they get to me, but bring the other energy source to me!" hissed Hakkar.

"It shall be done, oh great one," said Mar'li, she then ran out of the temple and made her way through the city.

* * *

The group walked through the city, preparing for the worse. "Where is everyone, I heard this place is suppose to be crawling with trolls," questioned Beez.

"They be preparin' for somethin' mon, I know not what," said Kuldo.

"Preparing for what?" asked Thalaa.

"To invade Elwynn," said a voice.

They looked to see Speer'ou looking at them. "Speer'ou, where be da gem!?" growled Gi'Thorr.

"Dat gem holds great powah, mon, powah mah mastah wants, and he will use it to crush all da fools in da human lands!" proudly exclaimed Speer'ou.

"You are insane, da whole lot of ya!" yelled Gi'Thorr.

"Is that so?" asked a voice, they then saw Mar'li walking towards them. Speer'ou then ran away, leaving Mar'li to take care of the enemies.

"Mar'li?" asked Kuldo.

"Yes, mah old pupil, I have embraced da great one, and you will too," said Mar'li, she then shot a poisonous blast at Kuldo, who used a holy shield to protect himself from the blast.

She was quickly shot in the back by an arrow; she looked to see Narna and Garaa. She hissed and transformed into a spider-like form, she hissed and jumped at the two.

Garaa used his trident to block the blow from her spear-like feet; he then pushed her off with all his force.

Soril ran at her, yelling a fierce battle cry, but Mar'li turned around and bit him on the shoulder. Soril roared in pain as this happened, he fell to the ground out of great paralysis.

"Soril!" yelled Thalaa, she then shot her arrows at Mar'li, but she used webbing to stop the arrows and cover everyone in extremely durable web.

She then made her way to Kuldo. "Mar'li, do not do dis!" pleaded Kuldo.

"I be not sorry for dis, Kuldo, you were a great pupil, but a greatah heretic," said Mar'li.

Kurn then turned into a bear and ripped through the web. He ran at Mar'li and ripped her chest out, green blood spraying out of her bleeding chest. She returned to troll form and smiled at them.

"Bless you, mortals, for this release…Hakkar controls me no longer…" she whispered.

She then looked at Kuldo, and she smiled before she died, the web wearing off its powerful hold. Kuldo limped to Mar'li and closed her dead eyes…

* * *

Steesh, Nived, and Misha tip-toed into the city, seeing many dead trolls. Steesh was shivering a storm in fear. He heard a frog ribbit, he yelped.

"Quiet, ya big palooka!" growled Nived.

"I can't help it, I am scared!" whispered Steesh.

"Come on, we just let everyone else kill those guys and we will be livin' the big life by looting from the dead," said Misha.

"Wouldn't that make us ninjas?" asked Steesh.

"Stop talkin' to strange adventurers!" growled Nived.

"I can't help it, they speak of things that I have never even heard of yet are great to listen to," replied Steesh.

"Yeah, and I am sure lagging is real, huh?" laughed Nived.

"How do you know?" asked Steesh.

"Shut up, ya damn idiot!" groaned Misha.

* * *

Soril laid on the ground, wheezing heavily. His skin was incredibly pale and his veins were visible.

Thalaa rushed to him and knelt over him. "What is wrong with him?" asked a worried Thalaa.

"The venom is rushing through his body, in a matter of hours, he will die," said Kuldo.

"Not today," said Kurn, he then knelt over Soril and put his hand on Soril's forehead. A green light appeared in his hand and slowly, Soril was getting better.

After a few minutes, Soril was all better; he sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened?" asked Soril.

Thalaa then went and hugged Soril. "Please, Thalaa, I get sick all the time," said Soril.

"Shut up!" laughed Thalaa.

Garaa appeared in front of the three. "Come on, we don't have all day!" hissed Garaa.

"Hold one moment," said Chen, he looked at the river and picked up a few herbs. "Now that I have gotten what I needed, I will help you all out as well," said Chen.

"Do we still have more caches to rummage through?" asked Narna.

"One more, at Hakkar's Temple," said Garaa.

"That be were da others be, da people I be lookin' for," said Kuldo.

"Great, cause this murloc has been on my back through this whole freaking thing!" growled Beez.

"Blarble!" said Glurble.

"He likes you," said Thalaa.

"I hate him," growled Beez, Glurble then grabbed a rock and bonked it on Beez' head, "Ow, little freak!"

* * *

They moved forward up the path, where they saw a temple, but they ignored it, quietly going past it as tigers were walking all over the place, large and small ones.

They kept on walking, or slithering, in Garaa's case, they saw a large pyramid, swarmed with panthers, looking at them with green eyes.

They saw a bridge which connected to a island with an extremely large temple at the end of it.

As they walked across the bridge, a tiger-man jumped from the water and landed in front of them. Behind them was a female troll priest, holding out her blades at them.

"That be far enough, heretics," said the female troll, who was High Priestess Arlokk.

"The Faceless One does not wish to see anyone, he is too busy to mess wit a bunch of stupid gnats, mon!" growled the tiger humanoid, who was High Priest Thekal.

"Do you know how stupid you trolls sound?" asked Thalaa.

"What!? How dare you talk to us in that tone!!" roared Thekal.

"All you trolls are sick, you here, killing people, worshiping a foolish creep!" yelled Thalaa.

"Let us sacrifice this Night Elf bitch, how about we cut out her tongue first!" hissed Arlokk.

"I agree," growled Thekal.

"I don't like Night Elves just as much as you guys…" said Beez.

"Same here," said Garaa.

"…But do you guys think that worshipping a higher being is nothing but a bunch of hoopla?" asked Beez. The two glared at the goblin.

"The goblin next!" growled Thekal.

"Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, goblin," said Soril.

"Come on, gods are stupid, money is all that matters!" said Beez.

"I believe we discuss philosophical differences later," said Chen.

* * *

Arlokk was hit on the head by a large hammer, she held her head in pain and turned to see a frightened Steesh.

"Sorry…heheh," whispered Steesh.

Arlokk roared and transformed into a panther woman, she raised her arm to kill Steesh, but was stabbed in the back by Misha.

She turned around and grabbed Misha by the throat, and threw him into the water.

Thekal roared and ran at the group, Soril held up his sword in defense and was blocking all of Thekal's blows.

"Soril, how did you learn to fight like that?" asked Thalaa.

"I have no idea!" said Soril, he then quickly sliced the arm of Thekal's off.

Thekal roared in pain, he then raised his other arm for the kill. Suddenly, Soril's hands started to glow a yellow light, it eventually surrounded his sword.

* * *

Speer'ou held the gem in a large stone area on the large temple in the air, it then started to glow.

"I see, mon!" laughed Speer'ou.

The stone burned in his hand, he growled and dropped the stone. It started to create a glowing aura around it that started to form into a female figure in a fetal position.

"The weaker power has connected with the stronger," said Hakkar from the shadows, "All according to plan…"

* * *

The sword transformed into a golden blade with elven runes on it. It was a beautiful sword, beautifully made, impossible for a blacksmith of any level to make.

"What…is this?" asked Soril.

"Wait, I am confused, Soril didn't even have the stone!?" yelled Beez.

"Perhaps it is not this…stone, that gives him power…" said Chen.

"The bolt, Anveena must have given me power!" said Soril.

"Enough talk!" roared Thekal, he then raised his arm to attack, Soril held in defense, and the claws were cut in half.

"How…did you…" stuttered Thekal.

Soril raised his sword and stabbed Thekal in the stomach. Thekal fell to the ground, holding his bleeding hole.

"Hakkar binds me no more! Peace at last!" said Thekal as he returned to troll form, he then fell to the ground.

During all this, Steesh was running away from Arlokk like a scared tallstrider. Steesh tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. As Arlokk raised her claw to finish the screaming tauren, but a multitude of arrows came through her, impaling her in a hail of arrows.

"I leveled up in da food chain!" laughed Nived from behind Arlokk.

"Grats!" yelled Misha as he clapped his hands and got out of the water, covered in Hookjaws.

Arlokk fell on her stomach, returned to troll form, and spoke a few final words, "At last, I am free of the Soulflayer…"

* * *

"They never…chose this?" asked Thalaa.

"Correct, they wanted to stop Hakkar, but the blood god's influence corrupted them into something else," said Kurn.

"Yes," said Kuldo, "Now, let's get that son of a…"

They all saw an army of troll warriors rush from the southeast part of Zul'Gurub, running to the temple of the blood god.

"Maybe, we should go…" said Soril.

"For once, mon, you say somethin' smart!" yelped Gi'Thorr.

They ran up the steps of the temple, to face their enemy of the world.

* * *

When they got to the main area of the temple, which looked like a large arena, they saw Speer'ou, looking down.

Kuldo ran to a bunch of chained skeletons, he looked at their clothings, remembering that they were his friends in life, he shed a tear in sadness…

"Troll, where is the gem!" yelled Soril.

Speer'ou stepped back at the left, revealing a naked woman with blonde hair, a young body, about twenty years, and an innocent face.

"Wow, a beautiful maiden!" laughed Beez.

"Keep you cookoo bird in the clock, goblin!" groaned Thalaa.

"Glarble!" yelled Glurble.

"WHO ASKED YOU!" Beez yelled at the murloc.

Kurn gasped and ran to the girl; he then grabbed a blanket from his bag and covered her.

The girl awakened and saw Kurn; she looked at him as if she had not awakened in years. Kurn stepped back in respect.

"Where…is…Kalec?" she asked.

"Kalec, who is this Kalec!" interrogated Speer'ou, the girl crawled back in fear.

"Do not antagonize my new bride, Speer'ou…" said Hakkar from the shadows.

"Bride?" asked Soril.

"Yesss, my bride, and she will father me a son whom I will possess and become the ultimate being!" hissed Hakkar; he crept out of the shadows, revealing his evil form, which looked like a giant red and blue serpent with scythe-like arms.

"You will not touch Anveena!" yelled Kurn.

"Anveena, she's Anveena?" asked Thalaa.

"I believe so," said Soril.

Kurn pulled out two axes, one was golden, and one was silver. His axes charged with lightning and shot it out at Hakkar.

Hakkar held out his scythe arm and the lightning surrounded it, he then directed it on Kurn, going right through him, creating a hole.

Kurn growled in pain and fell to his knees. Thalaa rushed to Kurn and held him up.

"Thalaa…I will see you again…in the dream…"

Kurn then lose his power, and ceased to exist.

Thalaa was confused by the statement, and Anveena just looked at the dead tauren in sadness.

"That foolish shaman though he could stand against me, but it was completely foolish," laughed Hakkar.

The adventurers all ran in front of Hakkar and prepared for battle.

"Hey, three stooges, get the girl out of here," said Thalaa.

"But…we wanna fight!" yelled Steesh.

"No way, man, we are below their league, let's get the broad out of here!" yelled Nived.

Misha picked Anveena up and ran away from the battlefield, Soril glanced at Anveena, to make sure she got out safely.

"You are only delaying the inevitable, you will all perish, infidels!" hissed Hakkar.

* * *

Hakkar raised his arm and struck the ground, trying to hit the quick enemies. Thalaa and Narna shot their arrows at Hakkar, only puncturing his skin slightly.

Hakkar hit the two with a bolt of blood energy, giving them a great poison, sending them on the floor, in pain. Kuldo ran to them and started to heal them.

Narna's tiger jumped on Hakkar, biting his arm, he simply flicked the tiger off and it hit the wall, instantly killing it.

Garaa jumped at Hakkar and stabbed it in the neck; Hakkar growled and flicked him to the ground.

"You are flies to me!" laughed Hakkar.

Gi'Thorr was about to strike, but a blade appeared in front of him, held by Speer'ou.

"You and I need to finish some things, mon!" hissed Speer'ou.

"Fine by me!" growled Gi'Thorr, they then fought away from the group.

Beez' pack created a few rockets and shot them at Hakkar, creating a giant smoke. Hakkar was unaffected.

"Foolish atheist, nothing can destroy me!" laughed Hakkar.

Chen threw a keg at Hakkar, exploding an explosion of liquor in his face. He wiped it off and glared at him. Chen then drank a concoction and held out a match, lit it, and blew fire at Hakkar's face, igniting it.

Hakkar roared and used magic to quell the fire off, leaving a large burn.

Soril ran at Hakkar, and stabbed him at his torso. Hakkar hissed in pain and threw Soril back.

Beez inspected Hakkar, looking for weak spots, he then spots a certain thing on his chest, which was a purple crystal.

"Hey, naga, throw Soril at Hakkar's chest!" yelled Beez.

"What!?" yelled Garaa.

"Just do it!" yelled Kuldo.

Garaa grabbed Soril and quickly threw him at Hakkar. Soril screamed at the air, he then held out his blade and stuck it into Hakkar.

Hakkar screamed in pain, Soril jumped up and slashed Hakkar's throat open. Hakkar roared and roared, falling on the ground, he wheezed as he bleeds.

* * *

Speer'ou stopped fighting his fourth cousin to see his master, dying like a mortal.

"Master?" asked Speer'ou. He was then stabbed by Gi'Thorr; he whelped in pain and looked at Gi'Thorr.

"From me to you, mon, for all the people you killed!" growled Gi'Thorr, who then proceeded to kick Speer'ou off…

* * *

They all surrounded the dying Hakkar, choking on air from his open throat.

"How long is he gonna take?" asked Thalaa.

"Not too long," said Kuldo.

They then saw the three stooges running up to the temple.

"What are you three doing?" asked Beez.

"Big army!" screamed Steesh, they then saw the troll army entering the temple, they stopped to see the blood god dying.

"Are god…why does he lie?"

"How can dis be!?"

"It cannot be!"

"Our god cannot die, he is immortal!"

"He is pure immortal, the great blood god!"

Hakkar smiled as he heard this, thinking he has had the last laugh, he then frowned, falling into darkness.

* * *

The trolls then looked like they awakened from a long dream, they all looked around, trying to see what was going on.

"Where are we?

"I think we be in Zul'Gurub?"

"What happened, I cannot remember a thing…"

"I remember, we be under da spell of Hakkar!"  
"He be dead, they killed him!"

"Praise dem, praise our saviors!"

They all cheered to them, for saving them from the blood god.

"Heheh, I think I could get used to this!" laughed Soril.

"So could I!" laughed Beez.

"Hm," Gi'Thorr let out, he then walked to Anveena, who was on her feet, the blanket covering her, "You be alright?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"Yes, but where is Kalec?" asked Anveena.

"I know not who he be, missy," said Gi'Thorr.

"Are we in Quel'Thalas?" asked Anveena.

"No, but that is where we be headin' next," said Gi'Thorr.

* * *

As they walked out of Zul'Gurub, the two parties looked at each other.

"It was nice fighting with you, adventurers, hope we do so, once again," said Chen.

"I am sorry, for Kurn," said Thalaa.

"Hmph, the tauren was pushing the old age anyway!" hissed Garaa.

"Don't mind him, he's just a filthy naga," said Narna.

"Kuldo, sorry for your friends," said Gi'Thorr.

"It be alright, I'll get over it, but it was nice seein' ya again, old friend," said Kuldo, his voice sounding more older and hurt now.

"Be seein' you, old friend," said Gi'Thorr.

Anveena removed her blanket, revealing villager clothes.

"Hey, how did you do that?" asked Beez.

"I just wanted some clothes, and they appeared," said Anveena.

"Boy, I wish I had that power in sticky situations," said Beez.

"Like when the husband comes home?" asked Thalaa.

"Exactly, night elf," said Beez.

"So, where to?" asked Thalaa.

"Quel'Thalas," said Anveena.

"Yes, you said it was in danger, right?" asked Soril.

"Yes, but I know not what it is," said Anveena.

"Well, we have a heading, let's go!" said Gi'Thorr.

They then walked away from Zul'Gurub, ready to face the unknown terror that awaits them, a few new, and a few old ones….

* * *

The three stooges slowly got out of Zul'Gurub, with a sack full of trinkets.

"Alright, we got out scot free, we stole the stuff, now let's get the heck out of this place!" said Misha.

"Yeah, those guys gave us some good booty, mon," said Nived.

"What are you thinkin', Nived?" asked Steesh.

"I be thinkin' we follow dem so dat we get free booty," said Nived.

"So, we go where they go?" asked Misha.

"Yeah, stupid, that be what I am thinkin', anyone have a disagreement?" asked Nived.

"Uhhhhh, I don't think so," said Steesh.

"No way, I want free booty!" yelled Misha.

"Good, so we follow dem, and get our fair share!" laughed Nived.

"Is it really fair if we just ninja from them?" asked Steesh.

"Oh, shut up, ya big moron!" groaned Nived.

"Alright, let's hound them!" said Misha.

They then followed them, always a few miles behind.

* * *

As they left, the rogue that worked for Ven'Gyr, Corbeth Bloodborn, watched Soril's group from a tree.

"Hm, the avatar is a woman, really doesn't change my job, but that is alright, it'll just be the same as everyone else," said Corbeth.

**PsykoReaper: If we have made some of the bosses easier, don't get mad, we just needed to time out, and make it a little bit real.**

**Dark Angel: What does that mean?  
PsykoReaper: I DON'T KNOW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wolves of Duskwood

**PsykoReaper: I always wondered what it would be like if the Confederacy won the war, it would be an awful place…**

**Dark Angel: I think they have a mockumentary about it.**

**PsykoReaper: I've heard about it on IFC, thinkin; about watchin' it to see what it was like…**

**Dark Angel: You walked out of the theatre of Milk because you were hurt by all the negativity of the straight people, ya dumb scot!**

**PsykoReaper: I ain't scot, I am a bloody Irishman! You are a frickin' frog! Besides, I heard it was suppose to be a MOCKumentary…**

**Dark Angel: I agree with that, shouldn't we get back to the show?  
PsykoReaper: …Agreed…**

**P.S. Also, there might be areas NOT in WarCraft, just to make it look more like undefined area and shit…**

At the dark night of Stranglethorn Vale, Corbeth continued to watch them as they made their way down the road. He studied them like as if they were a powerful test. He cared not for his master, what he wished in life was to kill; he would have made a good soldier if he stayed with the Scourge or the Forsaken, either one he would have been revered…

* * *

"Agh, I need to rest!" groaned Soril.

"I agree, we have been walking for a while," said Anveena.

"Ha, you guys are weak, I have walked through the Silithus Desert with only a bottle of hot sauce and a bag of salt," said Beez.

"Isn't Silithus full of salt?" asked Thalaa.

"No, that's the Shimmering Flats of the Thousand Needles, learn your geology," said Beez.

"The kids be right, mon, we've never stopped for a while, I think it be alright to stop to take a rest," said Gi'Thorr.

"No, not until the right area, we stop at the bad area, we won't get anything right!" growled Beez.

They then saw a rocky area full of steam, surrounded by rocks.

"Is that…hot springs?" asked Soril.

"I didn't know hot springs go around here," said Thalaa.

"Well, I say that is a good place to go, who wants to go co-ed?" asked Beez.

"Uh-uh, we are finding separate hot springs, I don't feel safe around you males," said Thalaa.

"Glurble-glable-globle!" yelled Glurble.

"Question, why is this small creepy fish still with us?" asked Beez.

"I like him, he's kinda cute," said Thalaa.

"Cute!? That thing!?" yelled Beez.

"I agree, despite it's creepy appearance, it radiates a cute aura," said Anveena.

"Who knew the stone was a poet!" groaned Beez.

"It didn't rhyme," said Soril.

"Poems don't have to rhyme!" yelled Beez.

"Or do they?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"Shut up, you stupid troll!" yelled Beez.

"Besides, it's getting' dark, we rest there and we go at the mornin'," said Gi'Thorr.

* * *

Soril, Beez, and Gi'Thorr relaxed in the hot springs, the warm water feeling good on their skin.

"Aaaaaaaah, this…is…the life!" sighed Beez.

"Yeah, never been in a hot spring," said Soril.

"Well, now you have been in one, mon," said Gi'Thorr, "And trust me, after you bath in these waters, mon, it feels like you were just born!"

"My only regret is that we don't get to bath in the same waters as those pretty vixens!" hissed Beez.

"And bath with that murloc as well?" asked Soril.

"I'll take you guys over a bath with women and a murloc," said Gi'Thorr.

"I don't care about the murloc, just the girls," said Beez.

"What is with you and girls, Beez?" asked Soril.

"Why are you arguing, Thalaa told me all about the waterfall incident, Soril _Fasthand_!" taunted Beez.

"Shut up, big nose!" growled Soril, Beez then spat water at his eye, "Ah!"

"You can put your hand at any velocity, it won't change the truth," said Beez.

"You actually did that?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"I don't want to talk about it," groaned Soril.

"Yeah, yeah, mon, whatever!" chuckled Gi'Thorr.

* * *

As the two women undressed while the murloc was swimming in the waters, a certain tauren was watching them from binoculars from atop a rock.

"Come on, Steesh, give me the binoculars!" hissed Nived as he hid behind the rock while on top of another rock.

"Uh-uh," said Steesh.

"They are my binoculars!" hissed Nived.

"Who was the one who bought them, me!" said Steesh, "Nice pair…"

"Excuse me?" asked Nived.

"I was talkin' about the Night Elf," said Steesh.

Misha walked to Steesh's side and pulled out his eye, and held it out, to get a better look.

"That's just gross!" groaned Steesh.

"I'm my own binocular," said Misha, "What a cute rear…"

"I hear that!" giggled Steesh.

"You have hogged those binoculars enough, gimme!" hissed Nived.

When he looked, they were already in the water. "I hate both of you!" hissed Nived.

* * *

"So, who is this Kalec?" asked Thalaa.

"He was my bodyguard, and my closest friend," said Anveena.

"What race is he?" asked Thalaa.

"Um, Half-Elf," lied Anveena.

"Hm, I see, I can see why you are worried about him, I would be worried if my friend Soril was missing," said Thalaa.

"Does he matter that much to you?" asked Anveena.

"Yes, but I haven't told him how much I value his friendship, I usually tease him, but I am sure he knows that I like to play around," said Thalaa.

"I am sure as well, he seems to be the strong type," said Anveena.

"Him?" asked Thalaa, almost laughing.

"Well, he may not show it, but he has a great heart, I felt it when I was connected with him by the gem, he would give his life to protect all he loves," said Anveena.

"I believe he has a great heart, but I think his ambition is missing," said Thalaa.

"That is true, but I am sure he will find it someday," said Anveena.

"True…where do you think Kalec is?" asked Thalaa, trying to change the subject.

"I am sure he's alright, he always was when we traveled together, and he always had a plan…"

* * *

In the deeps of a hot and smoldering dungeon, Kalecgos was hit by fel magic, hurting him, chained to the ground, making him roar in pain. The orc warlocks used their most powerful spells to torture the dragon as Nekon hid in the back, with his hands behind his back and sporting a wicked smile.

"That is enough, let us see what he knows," hissed Nekon.

The orc warlocks stopped and the dragon Kalecgos wheezed in pain.

"Now, Kalecgos, where is the Sunwell?" asked Nekon.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew!" roared Kalecgos.

"Very well," said Nekon, he then stepped to the orcs' level, "Again, and put a little heart in it!"

The orc warlocks once again used the spells at Kalecgos, causing him pain. Nefarian's human form, Lord Victor Nefarius, walked into the room.

"How is the interrogation?" asked Victor.

"He claims to no nothing about the Sunwell Avatar," said Nekon.

"I think he may very well be telling the truth…or he is incredibly arrogant," said Victor.

"My gold is on his arrogance," said Nekon, the black dragon held up his hand, and the orcs stopped their spells.

"Tell us what you know," said Victor.

"I don't…know…anything!" wheezed Kalecgos.

"And how do we know you are not lying to us?" asked Victor.

"If you insist…let you fill your sadistic tendencies, but know this…" wheezed Kalecgos, "You will all lose in the long run, for if it is true, Anveena has returned, meaning that you will feel pure pain in the end, Nefarian!"  
"You threaten us?" asked Victor.

"You will all fall like your arrogant sister, all you arrogant dragons!" wheezed Kalecgos.

"Continue with the torture, little brother, whether he knows anything or not," said Victor.

As Victor left, he heard the roars of the blue dragon echo from the dungeon…

* * *

Soril and his companions lay on the grassy ground, in rags to keep them comfortable.

"Maybe we should have built a tent," said Beez.

"Oh, so you have one that you can spring from your ass, mon?" joked Gi'Thorr, everyone let out a small chuckle.

After a while, they could not sleep, so they decided to look at the stars.

"Right there is Nondria the Starchild, she took down twenty infernals in a few minutes," said Thalaa.

"Really, that there is Kulbok the Head-Eater, he decapitated a large ogre and ate it all up in five bites!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"I know you are makin' that up!" groaned Beez.

"It's an old Gurubashi legend," said Gi'Thorr, "Kulbok's village was continually attacked by a large ogre, it wasn't until the day the ogre attempted to take his wife as his mate did Kulbok do something, he fought the ogre and decapitated him, eating his skull…"

"Yeah, and the Gurubashi worshipped a giant bird-snake," laughed Beez, "It isn't realistic!"

"What do you mean?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"Why wouldn't the trolls defend themselves, was the village full of lepers?" asked Soril.

"No, they were normal!" groaned Gi'Thorr.

"And eaten a whole skull in five bites, was his father a bass?" asked Thalaa.

"I don't see anyone making fun of YOUR star!" hissed Gi'Thorr.

"Because it seems a bit more realistic," said Beez.

"What about you, Beez, did your people name any stars?" asked Anveena.

"Yeah, that one is named #234535 and that one is #65756," replied Beez.

"Your people never named stars?" asked Soril.

"We care not for mythology and gods, we only care for things that we can see, weigh, and spend," said Beez.

"Hm, I pity you Goblins, never having a good imagination," sighed Thalaa.  
"What about all the machines that we build?" asked Beez.

"I mean by story-telling," said Thalaa.

"Only in non-fiction, myths and legends are nothing buy a bunch of hoopla," said Beez.

"Bugluglarp!" yelled Glurble.

"Does anyone know what that murloc is saying?" asked Beez, the murloc got up and dove into a nearby river.

"I guess he would be happy in there for a while," said Thalaa.

"How do you know that thing won't abandon you?" asked Soril.

"I don't know, I connect with it for some reason, I can understand it for some reason," said Thalaa.

"Well, goodnight," said Soril, he turned around and slept on his left arm, falling into slumber.

* * *

"Soril…Soril…SORIL!"

"Who is that?"

"I need your help…"

"Who are you?"

"Help me…"

"Who are you?"

"Help…me…"

"First, tell me a name!"

"I cannot…"

"Why?"

"I cannot…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your friends…they will abandon you…"

"What?"

* * *

"Soril, wake up!"

Soril woke up to see the morning light shine on his eyes, also seeing Anveena sitting next to him.

"Oh, hello Anveena," said Soril.

"Are you alright?" asked Anveena.

"Why would you ask?" asked Soril.

"Well, you were talking in your sleep a little bit ago," said Anveena.

"He slept on his left arm, causing a nightmare," said Beez.

"How would that cause a nightmare?" asked Thalaa.

"If I told you, you're mind would explode, trying to comprehend what I just said," answered Beez.

"Don't make me beat you up, you damn goblin!" growled Thalaa, she then was hugged by Glurble, she then hugged him back.

Soril looked down on the ground, remembering the last message to him during the nightmare.

* * *

"So, where do we go now?" asked Soril, as he and his friends walked down the path.

"Have you not been listening, we are going to Quel'Thalas," said Thalaa.

"I know, but where are we going other than Quel'Thalas!" growled Soril.

"We be goin' to Duskwood," said Gi'Thorr.

Beez then stopped dead on his tracks. Anveena looked behind her and saw Beez. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"I think I will just take a boat to Tirisfal and walk from there," said Beez.

"We don't have any money, Beez, we have to walk!" groaned Thalaa.

"Ummm, I can't go to Duskwood," said Beez.

"And why not?" asked Anveena.

"He's afraid of the Worgen!" laughed Gi'Thorr, Glurble joined in laughing, probably not knowing what is going on.

"Worgen?" asked Soril.

"I guess you never been to Duskwood, in that forest, there be wolf people that love to rip and tear anyone they get's their hands on!" moaned Gi'Thorr, trying to scare Beez.

"I am not afraid of the ripping…just the tearing!" said Beez.

"They sound dangerous," said Soril.

"Scared?" taunted Thalaa.

"Uh, of course not!" yelled Soril.

"Well then, let's go," said Gi'Thorr.

* * *

Corbeth watched them from the trees, always a foot behind yet completely unnoticed. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a piece of lead. He wrote something in it, and he waited for a while for something. A minute later, a bat appeared. He gave the note to the bat and it flew away.

"I hope that damn dreadlord gets what he wants with this report," Corbeth thought in his mind, "I see no profit in me for this, maybe I should leave, but of course that damn Ven'Gyr will hunt me down and kill me, it's a good thing there is no failure in this mission, all I have to do is report, and that is all…"

* * *

They crossed through a mountain pass and to a bridge; they crossed it and saw that it was getting dark.

"What's going on, it was morning a little bit ago," said Soril.

"It's Duskwood, always in either dusk or night," said Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, a haven for those damn Worgen!" growled Beez.

They walked into the land, seeing it all dead and sad, as if the land didn't want to live anymore.

"What a dreaded place…" said Anveena.

"Anveena, what is at Quel'Thalas?" asked Thalaa.

"I don't know, something bad is going to happen if we don't get their in time," said Anveena.

"And what's the time limit?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"I'm sorry, I don't know," said Anveena, "Only that we have to get there in a specific amount of time…"

"Boy, that helps us!" groaned Beez.

A wolf howl was heard, making Beez jump, Thalaa let out a hearty laugh.

"You are really afraid of this whole Worgen business, aren't you?" laughed Thalaa.

"They are suppose to be vicious, they could rip your throat out with their bare teeth!" yelled Beez.

"Oooooh, scary!" joked Thalaa, she then laughed.

Another wolf howl was heard.

"I am starting to get a little scared," said Anveena.

They heard fast footsteps, as if a creature was running on all fours.

"I heard something move," said Soril.

"Are you scared too?" asked Thalaa, not believing what she is hearing.

"It sounded close," said Gi'Thorr.

"Agh, not you too!" groaned Thalaa.

They all stopped when they heard a nearby growl.

"Ok, I'm starting to know where you are coming from, Beez," whispered Thalaa.

"See, we are all gonna die!" whispered Beez in a somewhat loud tone.

"But…where can it be?" asked Anveena.

"It could be anywhere, this whole forest is it's home, it has no boundaries," said Beez.

Soril then felt something dark, something scary, something hot, what he felt was a hot breath on his neck, with breathing sounds like a dog behind him…

* * *

Soril turned around to see a horrifying sight, what he saw was the Worgen.

The Worgen was a dark and evil creature; it had claws already bloody from a past kill and teeth stained with human blood.

It had red insane eyes that peered through the soul, it's height dwarfed Gi'Thorr, and it looked ready for the kill.

"Help!!" yelled Soril, the Worgen then roared at Soril and threw him across the grounds, landing on a rock and breaking his arm.

The Worgen growled at the others as they turned around.

"See, we are all gonna die!!" screamed Beez, he then started to run away, but was grabbed by the pack by Gi'Thorr.

"That's what he wants, we have to fight!" growled Gi'Thorr.

He ran at the Worgen and was slashed at the chest, Gi'Thorr managed to slice it's shoulder as he fell to the ground.

Beez ran at the Worgen in fear and hit it with a mechanical arm from his pack, it growled in pain and threw Beez at a tree, hitting his head and falling on the ground unconscious, with his pack in disrepair.

The Worgen spotted the scared Anveena, and growled at her. It then ran after her, Thalaa shot many arrows at it, but it ignored them.

It drove its claws into Thalaa and threw her over its back; it then jumped on a screaming Anveena and pinned her on the ground.

It tore at her with his claws, ripping her flesh bit by bit, Anveena screaming throughout the whole thing.

Suddenly, she held out her hand and a yellow light came out, incinerating the Worgen's head. The Worgen fell down on the ground, instantly dead.

* * *

Soril attempted to get up, but fell when his left arm started to let out a sharp pain. He again got up and ran to Anveena.

When he got to her, she was bleeding profusely; it did not seem she would survive for much longer.

"Anveena!" yelled Soril.

Gi'Thorr pushed Soril out of the way and gave her a bit of a teal liquid, it made some of her wounds heal, but not all, giving her more of a fighting chance.

"Can't give all of it to ya, the others may need it," said Gi'Thorr, he then went to Thalaa and healed her, but only in a small amount, then to Soril, then a little to himself.

"What about…Beez?" asked Thalaa weakly, still hurt by the stab.

"He's alright, he gets hit on the head all the time, mon," said Gi'Thorr.

Gi'Thorr grabbed Beez and put his on his shoulder, he then grabbed Anveena and put her in his arms.

"Soril, you get Thalaa, the potion did little, and if we don't seek intensive care real soon, Anveena could die," said Gi'Thorr.

"But…the potion…" weakly said Anveena.

"Only in a minimal amount, to allow you to survive for a few hours, hope not less," said Gi'Thorr.

They then started to walk, as Soril and Thalaa could not go fast enough. As they walked, they heard howling in the distance.

"We'll never make it, they'll kill us all," wheezed Thalaa.

"Come on, Thalaa, I'm the one who gives up," said Soril, he then winced at the pain when Thalaa patted his left shoulder.

* * *

They continued to walk; as they walked they occasionally saw a figure that looked like something crawling on all fours, it looked like a wolf.

"What do they want?" asked Soril.

"To finish the job their friend started, mon," said Gi'Thorr.

"How did they find us?" asked Soril.

"They smell the blood," said Gi'Thorr.

They heard howling and growling as they moved through the path.

"What are they waiting for?" asked Thalaa.

"They are waitin' till we be broken of heart, mon," said Gi'Thorr.

After a while, Gi'Thorr started to get woozy, more and more, his vision started to blur, as did Thalaa and Anveena.

"I don't think I can make it," said Thalaa.

"Don't give up, Thalaa, we have to get out of here," said Soril, trying to mend broken spirits.

Gi'Thorr then fell on his knees, Glurble attempted to get Gi'Thorr to his feet, but it was no use.

"Gi'Thorr, what's wrong?" asked Soril hastily.

"I…I put too much strain on my body, mon, I can't carry this much while injured," said Gi'Thorr, he accidentally dropped Anveena on the ground, he then fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Anveena!" yelled Soril; he then put Thalaa on the side of a tree, "Hold on, Thalaa!"

He ran to her and lifted her up slightly.

"Soril, I don't think I can make it," said Anveena.

"Of course you are, what would Kalec do?" asked Soril.

"He would keep going, but I am too weak, it's hopeless," said Anveena weakly.

"No, it's not hopeless, I refuse it to be hopeless!" yelled Soril.

He looked to see twenty or more Worgen come close to them, their claws ready for the kill. Thalaa tried to shoot at them, but was too disoriented.

"Anveena, I think you gave me half your power is that true?" asked Soril.

"No, a quarter…of it, but maybe…if we use it…together," said Anveena.

Soril nodded, he then raised his sword up in the air as the Worgen's claws were about to meet flesh, causing a large flash, about ten yards, turning all the Worgen into skeletons.

When the flash subsided, Soril felt incredibly weak, and he fell onto the ground, unconscious, along with everyone else in the blast…

* * *

Anveena later woke up, yet everything was still blurry, she looked to see a figure looking over her, it was in a brown cloak and saw only a demonic purple eye in the cloak. Five other figures were near him as well, three were a goblin, a gnoll, and an undead, and the others were unrecognizable.

"Looks like the Worgen bang them up a bit!" laughed the goblin.

"They stupid, they go die now!" growled the gnoll.

"We'll see, we don't know for now," said the cloaked figure.

They all looked to see torchlight, they quickly disappeared in darkness. Anveena then saw three human guards in black look over at her.

"Poor girl, those Worgen know no mercy," growled a guard.

"Not to hasty, Mocarski, this one still has a little life," said another guard.

"If we hadn't shown, Keller, they might have been dead," said Mocarski.

"What about the troll, goblin, and murloc?" asked the third guard.

"Bring them with us, Wollpert, they may not be a part of the Alliance, but we could possibly use their help, if they aren't hostile, of course," said Keller.

"Wollpert, get the girl," said Mocarski.

Wollpert nodded and knelt and lifted Anveena.

"She seems to be coming to," said Wollpert.

"Get here out of her, we'll wait for the rest to get the others," said Keller.

Anveena felt the wind race on her wounds as Keller raced from the point to an unknown to her destination…

**PsykoReaper: Hey, if you guys like the story, comment…**

**Dark Angel: BUT WAIT!! DERE'S MOAH!!**

**PsykoReaper: If you put a statistics of a character, we might use them, if we don't use them, we will write on the comment section why we didn't use them.**

**Dark Angel: If we like your character a lot, we will use them more!**

**PsykoReaper: Cool!**

**Here it is:**

Name:

Race:  
Gender:

Class:

Personality: (BE THOROUGH!)  
Description: (BE THOROUGH AGAIN!)

**Can be any race and any class in the WarCraft mythos, well, not really, if we choose not to use it because of a class or race, well tell ya!**

**If you do not like how we make your character, sorry, we aren't supermen ya know…but at least your character is on the fanfic, yaaaaaaaay!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Felworgen

**PsykoReaper: Duskwood, what a terrifying place, that one undead guy spooked me when he just came out of bat-fucking-nowhere!**

**Dark Angel: The one who is the father of Miss Daddy-Issues?**

**PsykoReaper: Yeah, but we won't get to him until our second time at Duskwood, trust me, I got this whole thing planned out!  
Dark Angel: He does…the freak…**

Soril woke up in a bed; he looked to see he was in a room, a generic room you find in taverns. He looked at his left arm to see bandages on it, the pain almost non-existent, not like the throbbing like last night.

He saw the door open, it revealed a woman with pale skin and raven hair, wearing the same black armor as the ones who rescued him and holding a scimitar.

"I see you are awake, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Soril Greyhelm, and you?" asked Soril.

"My name is Commander Althea Ebonlocke, why have you come to Darkshire?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but we are trying to get to Quel'Thalas from Stranglethorn Vale, we didn't mean to intrude," spoke Soril, trying to keep the truth almost non-existent.

"The night elf and the human, are they with you?" asked Althea.

"Yes, they are," answered Soril.

"And the troll, goblin, and murloc, what of them?" asked Althea.

"They are with me too," answered Soril.

"Hm, then, are you with the Horde or the Alliance?" asked Althea.

"I guess I am neutral, the troll and the goblin said they were when I first met them," answered Soril, trying to make it seem less antagonistic.

"Hm, your story seems to be believable, you are heading to Quel'Thalas, right?" asked Althea.

"Yes," answered Soril.

"What for?" asked Althea.

"Why all the questions?" asked Soril, getting tired of this interrogation.

"Just a formality in Darkshire, again, what for?" asked Althea.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's our own business," said Soril, trying to hide the truth.

"If you say so, Soril Greyhelm, sorry for the questions, but we have let away many spies of our enemies, so questioning was needed," said Althea.

"What of my friends?" asked Soril, "And how long was I asleep for?"

"You were asleep for a day, it is 3:00 AM in the morning, not that you can tell what time it is here, and your night elf and human friend are in a different room, also being questioned, understand that we had to put the troll, goblin, and murloc in the dungeon, for safety reasons," answered Althea.

"Can I see them?" asked Soril.

"Of course, do what you wish, afterwards, the mayor would like to talk to the four of you," answered Althea.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Soril entered with Althea to see Thalaa and Anveena in separate beds, Thalaa with a bandage around her stomach, and Anveena covered in bandages, but seemed alright. A woman with bright hair and black armor was talking to them; she turned to see Althea and Soril.

"Good morning, Commander Ebonlocke," she greeted.

"Good morning, Watcher Sarah Ladimore, you may leave, I don't think they are of any threat," ordered Althea.

"As you wish, Commander," answered Sarah, she then left the room.

"Soril, what happened, I thought we were surrounded by Worgen, and then a flash, and then…nothing," asked Thalaa.

"We defeated the Worgen with our power," answered Anveena.

"Power, Soril has power?" asked Thalaa, almost laughing.

"She gave me a quarter of her power, what is it anyway?" asked Soril.

"I am the old energies of the Sunwell, although, it is not much now," replied Anveena.

"Sunwell, is that why you are all going to Quel'Thalas?" asked Althea.

"Yes, I believe something bad will happen in Quel'Thalas," answered Anveena.

"I see, and it has nothing to do with the Horde?" interrogated Althea.

"It was my home, we mean you no harm, Silvermoon may be home to Horde members, but we are truly neutral," said Anveena, trying to negotiate with the commander.

"Fine, I believe you, just don't mention it to anyone else in your journey, it may be dangerous if they knew you were trying to save a Horde city," warned Althea.

"I believe you are right," said Anveena, hanging her head low.

"What about the other three?" asked Soril.

"I will show you them now," replied Althea.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Soril walked downstairs to see a bunch of humans, sad and depressed, sitting and drinking.

Soril walked out of the tavern and saw a depressing town, as if it has seen the most heartbreaking thing in the world. The people of the town were sad; they hauled their weight across town.

Althea came from the tavern and led Soril to the town's holding.

They went downstairs and saw Gi'Thorr, Beez, and Glarble, sitting in the dungeon, Glarble sitting in a bucket of water.

"How have you guys enjoyed your stay?" asked Soril in a humorous tone.

"Oh, shut up, mon!" groaned Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, it's damp here!" whined Beez.

"Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle!" roared Glarble, who splashed in the damp dungeon.

"Well, at least ONE of us is enjoying this place!" growled Beez.

"I am sorry for this, we thought you were with the Horde," said Althea, unlocking the cell.

"Thank ya!" laughed Gi'Thorr as he left the cell.

"Hmph!" let out Beez as he left the cell.

"Brrrrrrrrgh!" yelled Glarble as he ran out of the cell.

"Now, the mayor wants to see us at the town hall, I don't know what though," said Soril with an air of uncertainty.

"Hm, let's go as soon as possible, get Anveena and Thalaa as well, he may want to speak with all of us," said Gi'Thorr, also with distrust.

-______________________________________________________________________-

After half an hour, they all gathered and they all entered the town hall. It was cold in there, like death was just waiting for them.

A man with black hair, rich village clothing, and a monocle spotted them and walked to them.

"Hello, welcome to Darkshire, even if you are not part of the Alliance," greeted the man.

"And you are?" asked Thalaa.

"Please excuse my rudeness, my name is Lord Ello Ebonlocke, mayor of Darkshire," he answered.

"Oh, you sent for us?" asked Soril.

"Yes, and before I continue, I wish to speak to you all in private," said Ello, as they place had few people, but they all had ears, of course, so eavesdropping could be made.

They followed Ello to a room, he then closed the door.

"So, what is wrong here?" asked Thalaa.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"Well, as you know, we have a bit of a wolf problem, along with a dead problem," answered Ello.

"Undead, where?" asked Gi'Thorr, seeing the undead a big threat.

"Never mind them, we can handle them for now, it's the wolves we cannot handle," assured Ello.

"What about the wolves?" asked Thalaa, knowing that Ello was talking about the Worgen.

"Well, listen, our people have suffered hard times, our livestock hardly grow, undead and Worgen kill our scouts, and a pregnancy has not come to term in two years, I fear it will be the death of us if we do not receive help," Ello told the adventurers.

"Couldn't Stormwind help?" asked Anveena.

Ello scoffed, and faced a fireplace in the room. "Stormwind has all but abandoned us, they cannot help us," said Ello in sadness, "We even had to resort to barbarians to help, bandits, gnolls, the Horde, but all have died, and all have taken gold from us for a sure _victory_…"

"What do you want us to do?" asked Soril, Beez then grabbed on his right arm.

"Are you bonkers, kid, we got a mission to do!" Beez loudly whispered.

"We have to save him, his people are in need of salvation," Soril whispered.

"I agree, we should help," said Anveena, seeing the direness in Ello's situation.

"Argh, fine!" groaned Beez, not wanting to face anymore Worgen.

"Mayor Ebonlocke, we would be glad to help you," replied Soril.

Ello looked at them in shock.

"You would help us?" asked Ello, they all nodded, "But we have no money to give!"

"It doesn't matter, we will help anyway," answered Thalaa.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" said Ello, with his voice cracking from happiness.

"So, what about the wolves?" asked Thalaa again.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"The Worgen have been more hostile of late, I am sure you saw to that," said Ello, they all looked at each other, "Well, we need you to find were the most of them hole up, and slaughter them!"

"Where do the wolves hole up?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"That…we don't know," said Ello, they all looked down in disappointment, Ello sensed this and attempted to change the tactic, "B-but, there might be one that knows!"

"Who?" asked Beez, wanting to get over with all this madness.

"His name is unknown, but people call him Jitters, you will find out soon why he is named that," explained Ello, "He might know, as he keeps on talking about _wolves from the mines_ and a _scythe_, this may indicate what is going on, maybe if you speak to him, we can get a definite answer, talk to him and tell me the information so that I can take more affirmative action."

"Understood, mon, we'll find the wacko," spoke Gi'Thorr in an agreeing tone.

"Where does he live?" asked Thalaa.

"On Raven Hill, just walk down the path you came and go on the left road from Stranglethorn," answered Ello.

"Alright, let's see what the insane human wants, and let's get out of this hell hole!" growled Beez.

"Before you go, you should…know about something," said Ello, uncertain if he should say what is to come.

"What is it?" asked Anveena.

"There is a legend about…Black Riders plaguing Duskwood, they seem to be looking for something, we know not what it is, also, we keep on seeing a hooded figure wandering around, he maybe suspicious…"

"I'm sure we can handle them, good morning, Lord Ebonlocke," said Thalaa, they then left from the room and walked to town.

-______________________________________________________________________-

As they walked down the road, they saw a hooded figure, in brown robes, standing in the middle of the roads.

"That must be the hooded figure," said Thalaa to Gi'Thorr.

"I be thinkin' the same thing," hushed Gi'Thorr.

"I believe I saw him before," whispered Anveena.

"Do you know how to fight?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"A little," replied Anveena.

Gi'Thorr handed her a dagger; she took it and held it behind her back.

They approached the figure and stopped, he did not move, not the simplest budge from the wind, he looked like a statue in clothing.

"Who are you?" asked Thalaa, the figure did not say anything, "Speak or be struck down!"

The figure let out a small chuckle and disappeared in a pillar of shadow energy, quickly subsiding.

"Alright, that was weird, I wonder what he wanted…" pondered Beez.

"Well, he must have been a warlock of sorts," declared Thalaa, "Who else has that much power?"

"A dreadlord, perhaps," said Gi'Thorr with an unknown seriousness.

"A dreadlord?" questioned Anveena.

"The worst of demons, mon, also called nathrezim, they be dark wielders of the dark arts, some go their whole lives not seeing a nathrezim," explained Gi'Thorr, "They take different forms to spy on their enemies, evil things, I hope that be not a dreadlord, and neither should you!"

-______________________________________________________________________-

They walked to the three-way fork in the road, going the one that would be straight to them. As they walked, they heard howling of wolves.

"Don't worry, mon, we be ready for them," cautioned Gi'Thorr.

"I hope so," uttered Anveena.

They continued through the forest, even when the howling stopped. They finally entered the abandoned village of Raven Hill. It looked like everyone ran out as soon as the First War started, of course, that could be not true, possibly later…

"Hello!?" yelled out Anveena, trying to get an answer in return.

"I don't think anyone is here," insisted Thalaa.

"Are we at the right place?" wondered Soril.

"Yes we are, that sign over there says _Raven Hill Town Center_," protested Beez, "I am sure it is…"

"Search the place, mon, he might live here, even with it's abandonment," commanded Gi'Thorr.

"Hold it!" hollered a voice, "Hands up in the air!"

They did what the voice told them to do, so not to anger whoever it is.

"Turn around!"

They did so, to see a jittery man, holding a blunderbuss at them.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"We are just a few travelers, are you Jitters?" asked Anveena.

"Yes, and why are you in my hiding spot?" interrogated Jitters.

"We need to ask you something," answered Soril.

"And that is?" asked Jitters.

"Do you know anything about the Worgen?" asked Soril.

Jitters looked at them in confusion; he then lowered his blunderbuss slightly. "Why would you wish to know?" asked Jitters, still in an untrusting mood.

"We have come to stop them," replied Anveena.

"Ha, those carnivorous beasts cannot be stopped, no matter what you do," announced Jitters.

"We are open to try, mon," boasted Gi'Thorr.

"And why should I trust you, troll?" growled Jitters.

"Because I be neutral, you can tell of my markings, mon, they be Night Elf markings, and I be a troll, that means I be not part of the Horde or the Alliance," explained Gi'Thorr.

Jitters nodded and put down his gun. "I am sorry, the vents of my life have made me completely jittery, hence the name _Jitters_, what do you wish to know about the Worgen?"

"We want to know how they got here," said Soril.

"Then…perhaps I should explain…everything…"

-______________________________________________________________________-

They followed Jitters into an abandoned tavern, where they sat at a table, Beez and Thalaa overturning the fallen chairs for them.

"I cannot tell you my name or who I am affiliated with," told Jitters, "But I can tell you I was sent to the mines of Roland's Doom for a mission…"

"What was the mission?" asked Soril.

"I'm afraid that is classified as well," said Jitters.

"Alright," mumbled Soril, finding it hard to trust this man.

"As me and my comrades searched the mines, I found that…thing!" revealed Jitters, "That evil thing that started everything!"

"What was it?" asked Thalaa, becoming interested in this story.

"It was a scythe, a wooden scythe, jutting from the rocks," explained Jitters, he then sighed, "And with the utmost stupidity, I grabbed the scythe…"

"And then what happened?" asked Beez.

"I…don't know, something happened, like something opened somewhere," said Jitters in regret, "And then, there they were, those foul wolf-men, tearing all my comrades apart, and then, I ran…ran and hid…"

"Where is the scythe?" asked Beez.

"I left it somewhere, I was too scared to hold on to it," replied Jitters.

"What is this scythe?" asked Anveena.

"That is another part of the story, I hid with this family," answered Jitters, he then attempted to remember the name of the family, "Yorgen, I believe, I never made myself known, but they seemed nice…"

"Is this any relevance to our mission?" groaned Beez.

"Beez!" snapped Gi'Thorr.

"It's ok, the goblin seems impatient, I will get to the point," agreed Jitters, "One night, when the master went out for something, large Black Riders appeared and slaughtered the family, asking for a _scythe_, the Scythe of Elune…"

"Elune, my goddess?" asked Thalaa sharply.

"I'm afraid so," uttered Jitters.

"How could my goddess allow such evil?" asked Thalaa, not believing what she is hearing.

"Where did you lose the scythe?" asked Beez.

"I forgot, but the worgen seem to hole up in the mines, in Roland's Doom," warned Jitters.

"Don't worry, we'll report this to the mayor of Darkshire, and we will attempt to defeat the worgen," chuckled Gi'Thorr.

-______________________________________________________________________-

They walked down the path; they heard the howling of the worgen, seeing shadows in the woods.

"Why don't they attack?" asked Beez.

"Because they be afraid, mon, they know what we did to them the last time, they wanna be careful this time," revealed Gi'Thorr.

They then saw the brown hooded figure standing on the road again, just at the crossroads of Duskwood.

"It's him again!" groaned Thalaa, she then walked to him, stopping right in front of the figure, "Listen, who are you, identify yourself or die!"

The hooded figure held out his hand and created a concussive blast made of shadows and pushed her far away.

They all prepared for battle against the enemy, holding out their weapons.

"Answer dreadlord, who are you!?" roared Soril.

The figure held out his hand, and made a leaving sign with his hands. "Goodbye…" he cooed, he then disappeared in a pillar of shadows.

"Freak!" grumbled Thalaa as she got up.

-______________________________________________________________________-

They entered Duskwood and entered the town hall, to see Ello waiting, his faced beam when he saw them.

"Ah, you came back, did you speak to Jitters?" asked Ello.

"Why, yes, he told us they were holding up in Roland's Doom," replied Anveena.

"Ah, excellent, excellent indeed, now, I have one more mission for you," announced Ello.

"Yes?" responded Gi'Thorr.

"Now that we know where the most of them live, I think a frontal assault is needed, kill them all, if you will, and it would mean so much to us, my daughter will even accompany you there," said Ello in a hearty mood, something that never happened in a long time.

"Very well, we will start soon as your daughter arrives," answered Soril, "Who is she anyway?"

"By golly, I thought you already knew?" gasped Ello, they all heard the front door open to reveal Althea Ebonlocke enter the room.

"Oh," said Soril dumbfounded.

"So, are you prepared to kill some wolves?" asked Althea.

"Can I stay?" asked Beez, not wanting to deal with anymore worgen.

"You be comin' to, ya green freak!" groaned Gi'Thorr.

"Fine!" growled Beez, folding his arms.

"But you should stay Anveena," said Soril, thinking of Anveena's safety.

"Don't worry, Soril, I can deal with anything, remember, I am the Sunwell Avatar," assured Anveena.

"Alright, we should go as a small group, the more there are, the more the worgen can mobilize, best to catch them off guard," ordered Althea.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Althea led them far off the trail, leading to the abandoned mine of Roland's Doom. As they walked to the entrance, five worgen ran out and guarded the entrance, snarling at them to stay away.

Thalaa pulled out her bow and shot two of them in the head, killing them. They snarled even more at them.

"Ha, they are still afraid, what a bunch of little poodles!" laughed Beez.

One of them then ran at the group, getting sliced in half by Soril. He and Althea ran at the two remaining worgen and stabbed them both, Soril in the guy, Althea in the neck.

The two worgen fell into death, Althea made a movement with her head to have the others to follow. They entered the mines, seeing it wet and dark, they heard much growling in the mines.

"Where are the worgen?" asked Thalaa.

"Deeper in the mines, no doubt," replied Althea.

Suddenly, a worgen jumped on Gi'Thorr, trying to kill him. Gi'Thorr held him back by putting his hands on its throat, then Gi'Thorr, just quickly, snapping its neck, killing it. He then threw it off of him, letting it fall on the floor.

They continued to walk down the mines of Roland's Doom, slaying any worgen that came across them.

They finally got to a large opening, to find a horde of worgen, gathering around a black stone.

"What is that?" asked Soril.

"I have no idea," admitted Althea.

"Whatever it be, mon, it must be destroyed, it reeks of demonic energy," answered Gi'Thorr.

Suddenly, the black stone glowed a purple light; it hit one of the worgen with a purple lightning, causing the worgen to change.

The worgen's coat turned pure black, it grew several feet taller, its claws grew a foot, it seemed emaciated, and its eyes were completely green. Its teeth turned into green crystals, along with its claws. Its roar sounded hard and coarse, as if it is dying in the inside.

The stone started hitting more worgen, one by one each turned into these felworgen, worgen created by a powerful amalgam of beast and demonic energy.

-______________________________________________________________________-

"What…happened to them?" asked Althea.

"It seems that the fel energy has fused into the worgen's biological structure, turning them into what I would like to call…Felworgen," replied Gi'Thorr.

"This shouldn't be so hard!" laughed Beez.

"Yeah, they are still worgen, even if they are powered up a bit!" agreed Thalaa, she got up and shot one of the felworgen in the neck while its back was turned.

It turned to face her, it slowly pulled it out, the fel energy glowing, healing the worgen.

"Try this!" announced Beez, he then shot out missiles at the felworgen, making parts fly across the cave, "And that's how it's done!"

Suddenly, the body parts started to move, first the arms, then the legs, then the torsos, then the heads, they started to put themselves back together, back to their original fel forms. They looked at the intruders and growled and them.

"How is it done again?" asked Soril in an annoyed tone.

"What do we do?" asked a frightened Anveena.

"We have to get to that stone, and destroy it, if we let these creatures live, they will completely ravage Duskwood," answered Althea with determination.

The felworgen slowly crept at them, with their green claws ready to cleave. Gi'Thorr jumped at the felworgen and sliced one in half.

"You all get the stone, mon, I can handle the fel-enchanted worgen!" roared Gi'Thorr.

"It would be easier if we had a demonically enchanted weapon, smart-one!" commented Beez in a sardonic tone.

Gi'Thorr threw a glowing dagger in the air, Soril catching it. It glowed a green light in Soril's hands.

"Get to it, mon!" yelled Gi'Thorr, holding back more felworgen.

"Right!" nodded Soril.

They ran across the cave area as Gi'Thorr fought the majority of the felworgen. A few felworgen appeared to face them, dodging all of them to get to the stone.

A felworgen grabbed Althea and threw her at a wall, but was blown to pieces by Beez, Althea quickly following him and the others to the stone.

-______________________________________________________________________-

Gi'Thorr was being overrun by the felworgen, who kept on regenerating faster than a troll like him.

The felworgen slowly crept towards him…

-______________________________________________________________________-

After much resistance from the felworgen, they finally got to the stone, floating near them.

"Soril, destroy it!" yelled Beez.

Soril ran to the stone and stabbed it with the dagger, yet it only bounced off, as if the dagger was not effective on the stone.

"It…It's not working!" stammered Soril to Gi'Thorr.

"What!?" roared Gi'Thorr in disbelief.

"Soril, the sword!" yelled Anveena as the others were being surrounded by the felworgen.

Soril grabbed the golden sword and slashed at the stone, cutting it in half. It released a green lightning in the air and the fel aura disappeared.

The felworgen howled in pain to the ceiling, they quickly turned back to normal, yet they died quickly after that, falling on the ground, breathing no more, never to terrorize Duskwood again.

They all cheered into the air in victory, defeating the bloody worgen.

-______________________________________________________________________-

They ran out of the mines in happiness and fell on the grass in tired glory.

"I can't believe we did it, and they were enhanced by fel energy!" laughed Beez.

"Bableab!" gurgled Glarble.

"We should thank Soril, he was the one who destroyed the stone, mon!" cheered Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, I guess you are good for some things!" sighed Thalaa.

They heard clapping from a distance, they saw the hooded figure again, clapping with clawed hands.

They all got up and prepared for battle.

"Please, I came not to fight you, but to congratulate," said the dreadlord with a cocky attitude.

"Is that it?" hissed Thalaa, readying her bow.

"And to warn," replied the dreadlord, "Quit while you are ahead…"

"Were you the one who placed the stone here?" interrogated Althea.

"Someone put this stone here…on purpose?" taunted the dreadlord, "Who would wish these poor people such harm?"

"We are asking you!" yelled Anveena.

"My dear Anveena, you should thank me for all the good I did for you," mused the dreadlord.

"What?" asked Anveena in confusion.

The dreadlord grew a pair of wings and flew into the air, disappearing in a purple portal.

"What a strange dreadlord," replied Beez.

"A familiarly strange dreadlord…" let out Gi'Thorr, remembering something he forgotten…

-______________________________________________________________________-

Ello waited outside of town, waiting for his daughter and his what-others-would-call mercenaries.

He then saw them walk to the village, with a air of confusion.

"You…have done it?" asked Ello.

Althea nodded.

"The our fears have been lifted, the worgen's numbers should wean, making our job easier," announced Ello.

"Yes, father, but listen," warned Althea, "A stone of fel energy caused the worgen to transform into something monstrous, felworgen, as Gi'Thorr called them…"

Ello sighed at this information. "This is grave news, yet thankfully they are dead, right" asked Ello.

"Correct, Lord Ebonlocke, those worgen won't trouble you, if we had not come along, who knows what would happen," responded Anveena.

"Lord Ebonlocke, did you happen to spot any Scourge the past few days?" asked Soril, Thalaa gave him a concerned look.

"Yes, there has been, they went from her, completely dodged us and hit Westfall, but they have nestled near the end of Duskwood, who knows how long they will be there, though…" replied Ello.

"Any death knights?" asked Soril, "And a lich?"

"Why, yes," said Ello, wondering what he wishes to do with this information.

"Soril, please…" said Thalaa in concern.

"Thalaa, we can avenge Thanos, by killing that lich and that death knight," said Soril in determination.

"Remember what I told you of Comirin and Crakeron?" warned Beez, "They are not to be taken lightly!"

"But we have a Demon Hunter with us," urged Soril.

"Maybe we can hit 'em for fun, mon!" chuckled Gi'Thorr.

Beez groaned in anger, not wishing to do something suicidal…

-______________________________________________________________________-

In the depth of the undead base at the end of Duskwood, a certain ghoul skulked around, it wore shredded golden armor, had white hair, and looked completely drained.

It ran across the woods, looking for anything living, it saw a rabbit on the ground and sliced it apart with its claws.

It then started to remember something, it remembered Soril…

**PsykoReaper:** **Hello, pretty much Duskwood in a nutshell…**

**Dark Angel: You're a nutshell!**

**-______________________________________________________________________-**

**Melarnie Duskweaver:**** Sorry, we'll use her next chapter, probably as a priest, but maybe a Death Knight, we'll check on the lore. The reason we did not use her was because I didn't check the comments before she appeared in our comments…**


	8. Chapter 8: Escape from the Wood

**PsykoReaper: We have decided on Priest because Death Knights won't be free until WotLK and we aren't there yet…**

**Dark Angel: This will be our first character, so be nice!**

**PsykoReaper: Let's start the show!**

The six travelers left the town by morning, or what seemed like morning, and continued down the road.

"So, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Thalaa.

"Positive," replied Soril in dead seriousness.

"But how can we win, we are just two humans, a troll, a night elf, and a goblin!" roared Beez, Glarble let out a yell, "Oh, and a fish!"

"Nothin' be impossible, just unlikely," laughed Gi'Thorr.

"How can you be so happy about this?" asked Beez in a yelling fear.

"Because mon, we be more stronger than any known group in the world, you gotta look at the bigger side of the pie!" explained Gi'Thorr.

"But…gah!" groaned Beez.

"Besides, we have to avenge Thanos," said Soril.

"Who in Gadgetzan's plumbing system is Thanos!?" yelled Beez.

"He was our old commander," replied Thalaa.

"And was my godfather," said Soril.

They were all silent, preferring to stick to the road, to find the undead.

* * *

"I told you ya lost 'em!" yelled Nived.

Steesh, Misha, and Nived walked across the forest, lost from their path.

"I didn't lose 'em!" yelled Steesh.

"I think you did," replied Misha.

"AND WHO ASKED YOU!!!" roared Steesh.

They then heard howling. They all huddled together, with their backs together and their weapons out. They all shivered in fright.

"Okay, maybe we can defeat these…whatever they are!" stuttered Steesh.

"I think they be Worgen!" replied Nived.

"What are Worgen!?" shrieked Steesh. They were then surrounded by the wolf monsters, which came out of the fog of the forest.

"That be Worgen…"

* * *

As the other group walked down the path, they saw a figure fighting off skeletons. They then ran to the figure with weapons drawn. When they got there, the skeletons were destroyed by holy light.

The figure was a Night Elf with dark purple skin and white hair, wearing a white robe, with silver shoulder pads, a long wooden staff, and a grey tabard. She wore a hood over her head and smiled at the group.

"Hello there," she greeted.

"And who may you be?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"My name is Melarnie Duskweaver, and you may all be?" she asked.

"I'm Soril, this is Thalaa, Beez, Gi'Thorr, Anveena, and Glarble," introduced Soril.

"Very nice to meet you all, are you here to help me with my raid?" asked Melarnie.

"Raid?" asked Anveena.

"Oh, yes, I am planning on raiding a Scourge base," explained Melarnie, "I would welcome any assistance, and it would save me from much trouble."

"What a coincidence, elf, we be going to the base to raid it as well!" chuckled Gi'Thorr.

"Do you know exactly where it is?" asked Anveena.

"It's near the eastern side of the Darkened Bank," answered Melarnie, "It's small with structures and units."

"But any liches or death knights?" asked Thalaa.

"Just two of each, but they shouldn't be too terrible," Melarnie explained.

"They be Comirin Deadbane and Crakeron the Ice-Heart," warned Gi'Thorr.

"Oh dear, it is good that you came, now I know I could use your help," sighed Melarnie, "A lich and a death knight with powers of that magnitude could not be tackled alone."

"How are we going to take the curs down?" asked Beez.

"With this," Melarnie then opened a bag full of glowing orbs, "These orbs have been enchanted to release an explosion that will destroy all undead within the vicinity."

"Explosions!?" burst out Beez, "You come to the right goblin; I can set up explosions like that!"

"Really?" asked Thalaa, not believing the goblin.

"Hey, I'm a goblin, and the best goblin ever, or my name isn't Beezraxin Gorik Goldwrench IV!!" he proudly announced.

"Can you get the orbs to ten structures without being noticed?" questioned Melarnie.

"And more, I'll survive the whole thing!" announced Beez.

"Well, what we be waitin' for!?" shouted Gi'Thorr in excitement.

Soril looked at the direction Melarnie said the base was at, irking for the chance at revenge.

* * *

The undead ghouls cut down the lumber of the trees and carried them over to the lumberyards, the acolytes continuously transport gold from the haunted mines, and more undead soldiers rise from the ground.

Crakeron looked at the soldiers rise from the grave; he then looked to see Comirin look out at the river to Elwynn Forest. Crakeron glided over to Comirin.

"Is something the matter, death knight?" asked Crakeron, not really caring.

"I wonder, will this force be enough to take down Stormwind?" asked Comirin.

"Not now, but soon it will be, and Stormwind will fall by the might of the Scourge," hissed Crakeron.

"Hmph, are you so sure, there have been many attacks, none have been successful!" snapped Comirin.

"Who says this one won't be successful?" questioned Crakeron.

"You may be right, you may be wrong, we will see," sighed Comirin.

"Anyway, I should get down to business," moaned Crakeron, he then turned around and faced a squadron of ghouls, "Ghouls, spread out and search for any enemies, those damn wolves could be skulking anywhere…"

The ghouls then spread out all around the place, except for one, one wearing golden armor and grey hair, looking completely drained.

"Ghoul, move out!" ordered Crakeron, the ghoul heard him and quickly searched the area.

Crakeron was silent; he then glided to Comirin's side again. She let out a small laugh. "You are losing your touch, lich!"

"It makes me wonder if that ghoul is turning into a Forsaken," muttered Crakeron.

"No, I think it's that they respect me, and not you," taunted Comirin.

"You are a fool, I am more experienced than you," growled Crakeron, "I was one of Ner'Zhul's original orc warlocks, and I know how to conquer an army more than you!"

"Then why did your Ner'Zhul send his consort to command your army?" taunted Comirin.

"I do not question his judgment!" bellowed Crakeron, "But you are close to being a non-believer!"

"I will not betray him, I am just trying to interoperate his actions better than yours," cooed Comirin.

"Fine, be difficult, just hope this whole thing won't fall on top of you!" growled Crakeron, he then glided away from her, Comirin shrugged off the lich's comment.

* * *

The three stooges limped across the forest; they were scratched, tired, beaten, and scared.

"It was a good thing you threw that bone into that bush, we would have never escaped from those Worgen," sighed Misha to Steesh.

"I had a few to spare," moaned Steesh in a sarcastic manner.

"Alright, mon, where be we?" asked Nived.

"Let me look at the map," replied Steesh, he pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal a map of Duskwood. Both Misha and Nived looked at him at shock.

"You…had that map…the whole time?" asked Misha in growing anger.

"Yeah," replied Steesh.

"And you didn't tell us!" growled Nived.

"You never asked!" yelled Steesh.

"Steesh, when we get out of here, I am gonna kill you!" growled Nived.

"Same here!" yelled Misha.

"Like I don't get those threats already," sighed Steesh, "We are near the Vul'Gol Ogre Mound…"

They were all silent.

"Did you say…Ogre?" asked Misha, now scared.

"Y-yes, yes I did," stuttered Steesh, realizing what is about to happen.

Suddenly, they see an ogre run at them, roaring and swinging his arms around. They screamed and ran away from the crazy ogre.

* * *

The other group walked down the path, they stopped when they saw the undead base a mile from the road.

"There it is, mon," announced Gi'Thorr.

"Beez, are you ready?" asked Melarnie.

"Yeah, gimme the bombs!" yelled Beez in excitement.

"Wait, how is Beez going to get those bombs on the structures?" asked Thalaa.

"Yeah, they not gonna let him put the bombs on them, without a fight, mon…" sighed Gi'Thorr.

"Maybe if we can distract them, Beez can destroy the structures," answered Soril quickly.

"But we can't take all of the undead," replied Anveena.

"Who says we can't?" asked Soril.

"Yeah, mon, I be a Demon Hunter, both of you have the power of the Sunwell, we are sure to win, mon!" said Gi'Thorr optimistically.

"Your optimism is giving me an ulcer!" growled Beez.

"I agree with Gi'Thorr, once we distract the undead forces, they will be too busy with us to care for the buildings," agreed Melarnie.

"Fine!" growled Beez.

* * *

The ghouls came back from their scouting, returning to Comirin. "What have you found, ghouls!" ordered Comirin.

"Mistress Deadbane, we found nothing other than wolf men and human scouts!" hissed a ghoul.

"What of the scouts of Darkshire?" asked Crakeron, who appeared next to Comirin, frustrating Comirin a bit.

"No, they be celebrating the defeat of wolf men..." hissed the ghoul.

"Maybe if we attack them while they celebrate, we could…" went on Crakeron.

"Did you forget who was in charge, lich, I am, and I say if we attack or not!" yelled Comirin.

"Whatever you say…death knight!" hissed Crakeron.

"We will mobilize more troops, and strike at Stormwind!" ordered Comirin.

They then heard a horn in the distance; they all looked and saw Thalaa blowing on a horn half a mile away.

"It's the night elf wench, she must know where the stone is!" hissed Crakeron.

"After her!" ordered Comirin, the ghouls then hissed and ran at Thalaa, when they were just a foot from Thalaa, Gi'Thorr jumped from a tree and started killing the ghouls with ease. One of the ghouls then ran away from the fight, into the mist…

"Skeletons!" ordered Comirin, "Attack!!"

The skeletons all hissed and ran at Gi'Thorr and Thalaa; they were then hit by the combination of Gi'Thorr and Melarnie's Mana Burn, who appeared from the tree as well. The skeletons then started to fall apart, as the Mana Burn was stealing the magic from their bones.

"These fools have taunted us long enough!" growled Crakeron, "Send the Crypt Fiends!"

"Fine!" growled Comirin, she then made a gesture to go forward to the Crypt Fiends, who hissed and ran at the two.

Gi'Thorr let out a chuckle and suddenly was consumed by green fire. He then ran at the Crypt Fiends and one by one, they were consumed by flames, all burning to a crisp.

* * *

"Send the Abominations!" growled Crakeron.

"No, you will go…" cooed Comirin with a smile.

"What?" asked Crakeron.

"Why not show them what you are made of, lich?" asked Comirin, "Unless that book is nothing but a tarnished piece of old forgotten history…"

Crakeron grew angry. "Fine, I will show you how powerful I am!"

He then opened his book, used magic to flip the pages; he started to read an incantation. The sky started to make a vortex. He walked to the three while reading the pages.

Suddenly, from the sky, a green lightning bolt appeared and hit Gi'Thorr, throwing him at a tree. He got up and ran at Crakeron, he started to feel woozy, he has been corrupted by demonic energy.

Gi'Thorr stopped and breathed in and out slowly, the demon energy then seeped out of his body, leaving his own.

Crakeron growled and put his book away, he then created a ten foot ice tower from the ground, him on the top of it. He then summoned ice crystals from the sky and shot them at his foes. Gi'Thorr and the others moved to avoid them; Melarnie summoned holy flames at the tower and made it melt.

The tower then fell down, with Crakeron floating on the ground gently.

"You are a strong little priest!" hissed Crakeron.

"Your corruption of the earth will end, lich!" said Melarnie with determination, "Surrender, and I promise, the next time we meet you will die…"

"Unlikely, I have the Tome of Sargeras, none can defeat me now!" hissed Crakeron.

* * *

Soril ran from his hiding spot and stabbed Crakeron in the back. He then turned his head to face the boy; he then removed the blade from his back.

The blade had a negative effect on him though, causing him to fall on the ground. "So…much…magic…" hissed Crakeron, he then growled, "I must have it!!"

He then summoned an ice crystal and shot it at Soril, knocking it to the ground. Soril attempted to get it, but Crakeron froze Soril's legs to the ground, making him fall on his stomach.

He attempted to grab the sword but Anveena also left her hiding spot and shot a blast of Sunwell energy at Crakeron, knocking him back.

"You…are the source!" realized Crakeron, "But…how?"

Anveena stayed silent as she was in a defensive pose.

"Tell me, human, how did you become the source!" ordered Crakeron.

"I do not have to tell you!" responded Anveena.

"How rude, how rude!" hissed Crakeron, he then raised his arm at Anveena. Soril broke free from the ice and grabbed his sword, holding his blade at Crakeron's throat.

"You will not kill Anveena!" yelled Soril.

"Kill her?" asked Crakeron in confusion, "Why would I kill the source of the Sunwell?"

"Why do you want her!" ordered Soril.

"Not me, the Lich King, he needs more power, and she will be able to deliver it!" hissed Crakeron.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" yelled Gi'Thorr, he then attempted to slice down Crakeron, but was defended by Comirin with her blade.

"Thank you, death knight," cooed Crakeron.

"Don't you dare thank me, lich, because as soon as this is over, you are going to clean up all this mess!"

Crakeron looked at her, no doubt cold at her for not accepting his thank you, as he was a lich that thought he deserved to be praised for doing something kind.

* * *

Suddenly, the unholy structures started to explode, even the graveyard exploded, causing body parts to fly up in the air.

"What!?" growled Comirin, she then grabbed Crakeron by the ribcage, "What did you do now, lich!?"  
"Nothing at all, it wasn't me," said Crakeron calmly.

"Then who de-" she then stopped and turned to her enemies, "You! This is the last time I let any of you alive!"

She raised her hand up in the air and a tornado of cold wind and ice appeared in her hand, she then pointed it at them, attempting to drag them inside.

They all held onto they could grab, except for Melarnie and Gi'Thorr, who stayed put on the ground.

Melarnie sent out a mental blast at Comirin, causing her to hold her head and put one knee on the ground, but she continued to hold the tornado of ice and wind, but was somewhat weaker.

She summoned fourteen ghouls with her hand after she was done holding her head. They ran at Melarnie, but she put her hand in the sky and a nova of holy energy blasted the ghouls away from her.

As they flew in the sky, Beez appeared, covered in black ash and smoke and shot missiles from his pack at the ghouls, destroying twelve of them.

The remaining two attempted to attack Melarnie again, but she grabbed a mace and swung it at the two ghouls, knocking both their heads off. Alas, she lost her footing, and was about to be pulled into the tornado.

Soril jumped up and knocked Melarnie out of the way, being pulled into the tornado. As he was swung around, he was hit by shards of ice.

"That be it, she-witch!" growled Gi'Thorr, he then jumped behind Comirin and attempted to stab her, but he was stabbed by Comirin's claymore.

"Fool, none can defeat me!" laughed Comirin, she was then stabbed in the back by Anveena's dagger.

She turned around and slapped Anveena with her gauntlet, causing her to fall on the floor. "Bitch, you cannot defeat me, and any more insults will bring your doom!"

Suddenly, Soril began to glow a yellow light, and he destroyed the ice, dispersed the tornado and pushed Comirin and Crakeron to the river.

* * *

Crakeron quickly got out of the river, followed by Comirin. She grew angry at them, and attempted to get back there. Crakeron held her back, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"No, we must get back, we cannot handle them without more power!" warned Crakeron.

"You can run, lich, I don't need you!!" roared Comirin, "I want their heads!!!"

"If that is how you are going to act…"

He then grabbed his Tome and said a few ancient words, teleporting them from the area.

* * *

"HAHA!! Told you I can do it!!" laughed Beez.

"Who doubted you, mon?" laughed Gi'Thorr as he got up from the ground, obviously bleeding.

"Your wound is angry, maybe you should let me see that," said Melarnie in a hint of concern. She then released a yellow light, healing Gi'Thorr's stomach greatly.

"I think I deserve an apology, Thalaa!" sneered Beez to her.

Thalaa paid no attention to the goblin's sneer, she ran to Soril's broken and wounded body.

"Melarnie, I think you should heal him next!" yelled out Thalaa.

After Melarnie healed Gi'Thorr, she ran to Soril, only to be surprised that Soril is healing himself.

His wounds started to close as he laid sleeping, his bruises disappeared, and a few bones popped back into place.

"How is that…possible?" asked Melarnie.

"He has great magic inside of him, Melarnie, I cannot tell you what, but it be powerful," told Gi'Thorr.

"Hm, be careful, the Scourge do not forget enemies, you should hurry before more dead come this way," warned Melarnie.

"And where will you go?" asked Anveena.

"I'll be heading to Stormwind, and you?" asked Melarnie.

"To Lakeshire in the Redridge Mountains, and that is all we can tell you," answered Thalaa.

"Very well, may Elune shine upon you," said Melarnie in farewell.

"Thank you, may Elune shine on you as well," replied Thalaa.

* * *

After Melarnie and the others split to their own paths, Melarnie to Stormwind, and Soril's group gone down the path.

They finally found themselves at the bridge of Redridge, sighing with relief.

"Finally, we are gone from this awful forest!" sighed Anveena.

"Yeah, I am never coming back here again!" groaned Beez, "You will have to tie me by my ankles and force me to go back there, cause it will never happen!"

"Trust me, it will never happen again!" chuckled Soril, they then continued down the bridge to the next part of their journey….

**PsykoReaper: Sorry for the delay, got writer's block…plus I am a little addicted to RPs at the Fanfiction Wikis.**

**Dark Angel: You RP too much!**

**PsykoReaper: Shaddup and walk!**

**Dark Angel: I can't walk, you tied my legs up!**


	9. Chapter 9: Orcs of Redridge

**PsykoReaper: I like drunken teachers of fighting; they remind me of Jackie Chan…**

**Dark Angel: Why, cause of that movie?  
PsykoReaper: No, because I like peanut butter!**

**Dark Angel: Don't make me slap you with salami!  
PsykoReaper: That is the wrong way of getting in one's pants!  
Dark Angel: ……………………..Bastard…**

"HOW FAR IS IT!!!" groaned Beez loudly.

"Calm down, you giant booger!" growled Thalaa, "We shouldn't be too far!" Glurble then jumped on he back and rested on her shoulders.

"Besides, Beez, we haven't even gone a mile," said Anveena to Beez.

"I know that! I am a goblin, I think I can understand miles and what not!" growled Beez.

"Your race is no different from the Gnomes," replied Soril.

"NO!!! Gnomes are stupid because they do not pride explosions before everything else!" scoffed Beez.

"What are so great about explosives?" asked Soril.

"Hm, let me think, oh yeah, your lives were saved because I used my explosions on those buildings, I think I am right, so shut up!" growled Beez.

"Don't be so negative about races, mon," Gi'Thorr wisely said to Soril, "Every race has a special talent, even you humans, with your brave hearts and your tenacious behavior…"

"Gi'Thorr, how can you see with your eyes covered up?" asked Soril, changing the subject.

"I can't, I be blind!" laughed Gi'Thorr.

"Then how do you walk around like you can see?" asked Anveena.

"He hears good!" answered Beez.

"No, that be not it!" groaned Gi'Thorr.

"Then how?" asked Beez in a scoffing tone.

"I can see in a different sense, much more better than your visions," replied Gi'Thorr.

They then saw from the roads a gnoll walking towards them; it then stopped ten feet from them and barked at them, holding his flindbar at them.

They stopped and laughed to themselves. "I can handle this thing!" laughed Soril.

He rushed at the gnoll and swung it at him, but the gnoll ducked and punched him in the gut. Soril stepped back and stabbed at the gnoll but accidentally moved downwards and stabbed him in the side.

The gnoll growled and kicked Soril off. Soril got up and swung his sword again, this time meeting steel with the gnolls dagger, but after a few sloppy sword fighting from Soril, full of missing and weak blows, the gnoll disarmed Soril with a scratch from his claws to his arm and was about to do the finishing blow.

It was then shot in between the eyes by Thalaa, Soril got up and grabbed his sword, he then walked forwards, fuming as he walked.

"You are welcome!" groaned Thalaa. They then walked forwards as well, right behind Soril.

"I didn't need your help!" growled Soril.

"Oh, and you about to be killed by a gnoll being your great finishing blow?" asked Thalaa.

"I don't need you finishing my battles!" growled Soril, he walked faster.

"Fine, be that way!" snapped Thalaa.

They continued to walk, having a small hostility from the guard at the Three Corners, due to Beez, Gi'Thorr, and Glurble's race, but Gi'Thorr managed to convince the guard that they had no affiliation with the Horde.

As they walked, Soril slowed down so he was at Gi'Thorr's side.

"Gi'Thorr?" asked Soril.

"Yeah, mon?" replied Gi'Thorr.

"Why did my blade cut so well, when I slain that troll in Zul'Gurub, it was easily cut in half, but now it seems a little weaker," explained Soril.

"Hmmmmm, my guess be that it was in the ripe, and it will only be truly grand if you be a strong warrior," explained Gi'Thorr.

"I already am, if this sword works!" retorted Soril.

"Nah, you must be strong at heart, but first we need to teach you how to handle that blade well, you swung it like a weakling!" explained Gi'Thorr.

"Can you teach me?" asked Soril.

"I am sorry, I cannot, if you have not noticed, mon, I use dual war glaives, none of us are an expert on swords, especially long swords," explained Gi'Thorr.

"What about Beez, he uses a wrench like a sword," argued Soril.

"Yeah, but it is about half a foot, yours is about one and a half feet long, that be a major difference, another difference is the fact that your sword weighs more, his wrench does not," explained Gi'Thorr.

"Right…" Soril said to himself.

"Out of my way, peasants!"

They jumped at the voice and the sounds of hoof beats. They looked to see a horse charging at them, they all jumped out of the way.

The horse stopped and from the horse was a tall man with black hair, a fancy black mustache, a square jaw, and cocky eyes. He wore golden armor with a tabard with a gold lion on it. He carried a long claymore in his right hand and a large golden shield in his left hand.

"You should step out of the way when knights cross by!" ordered the man.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know that knights were blind!" yelled Beez.

"Mind your tongue, goblin!" ordered the man.

"Who are you?" asked Anveena.

"I am Sir Luke Lionsword, grand knight of the armies of Stormwind, and you will use honorifics when addressing me, young woman!" introduced the man.

"Alright, I suppose," said Anveena.

"Listen, if you are done gloating, we are on our way to Lakeshire!" groaned Soril, tired of this man.

"HA! I am on my way there as well, are you there to take the quest being held there?" asked Sir Luke.

"Quest?" asked Beez.

"Yes, goblin, I was on my way to acquire a quest in the name of Stormwind, how lucky I may be to find a member of the Horde!" boasted Sir Luke; he then held his sword out in offense.

"Calm down, fancy shmancy, I be not your enemy!" reassured Gi'Thorr.

"Liar, all trolls are mongrels waiting to be slain!" laughed Sir Luke.

"Listen, Luke…" said Soril, trying to calm the knight down.

"THAT'S SIR LUKE!" shouted Sir Luke.

"Sorry, Sir Luke, but he is a Demon Hunter, meaning he was trained by a Night Elf, meaning he has no ties to the Horde," reassured Soril.

"HMPH! Prove it!" ordered Sir Luke.

"Uh, does the markins', war glaives, and the blindfold say anythin' to you, Sir Luke?" taunted Gi'Thorr.

Sir Luke was silent for a while. "Very well, I guess I don't have to kill you, mongrel!" He then put his sword back in its sheath.

"So, what is the quest?" asked Soril.

"That is something you will not find out!" scoffed Sir Luke as he got on his horse.

"How's that?" asked Thalaa.

"Because I will finish it first!" laughed Sir Luke as he rode away.

"HMPH! What an arrogant jerk!" growled Beez.

"Reminds you of anyone?" taunted Soril.

"No, not really," said Beez in dead seriousness.

"Bah, forget about that fool, maybe if we get there, the job will still be there, that loser cannot be that strong, I can sense it," said Gi'Thorr.

They continued to walk down the path; they finally got to the bridge of Lakeshire, they were met at the bridge by guards of the town of Lakeshire.

"What are you children doing with a Horde mongrel?" interrogated a guard.

"Stay your blade, mon, I be neutral, the markings and the blindfold prove this, I am a Demon Hunter, one who is shunned by all I help," replied Gi'Thorr.

"That may be, but a Demon Hunter we do not need!" growled a guard.

"Very well, I will be campin' out in the wilderness!" sighed Gi'Thorr, he then walked off into the forest.

"Gi'Thorr, wait, you don't have any camping gear!" shouted back Thalaa.

"No worries, mon, I can survive without it!" laughed Gi'Thorr, he then walked into the wilderness, he then shouted out as he walked away, "Need any help, juuuuust whistle!"

They then walked to the town of Lakeshire, ravaged slightly by the war, with the townsfolk looking at them in suspicion.

"Why are they looking at us?" asked Anveena.

"The Horde made people not trust any outsiders!" sighed Beez, "That's why my people broke off, so we can make a profit from both sides!"

They then heard commotion from an inn, they decided to look in there to see what was going on, they saw a bunch of drunken people dancing around, with a dwarf leading them on one of the tables.

The dwarf was bald with a white beard, grey eyes, a green shirt, a pair of black pants, brown leather boots and gloves, and a large claymore attached to his back by a long strap.

"HAHAHA! I be a drunk Dwarf and no one can shay otherwise…hic!" laughed the dwarf, he then saw Beez walk to the bar, "DONKEY!"

He then slid on the bar and tackled a screaming Beez. He then put him in a headlock and started to spank Beez with the sheath of his claymore.

"AAAAGH! LEMME GO!!!" screamed Beez.

"Bring back me donkey!" yelled the dwarf.

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR BLOODY DONKEY, YOU DRUNK DWARF!" screamed Beez.

The dwarf then lifted Beez and kicked him away, sending the tumbling goblin to hit a sitting human, making him knock over his drink. He growled and faced the goblin.

"What is your problem, goblin, do you wish to die!?"

"No, but you need to trim your nose hairs!" growled Beez.

"Why you!" growled the human, lifting a broken wine bottle. The dwarf then ran at the drunken human and wacked his legs with the blunt side of his claymore, with only one hand, causing the human to fall on the table.

The human got up and took out his short sword, he then ran at the dwarf. The dwarf then defended himself with his sword from the mad human's attack.

As they fought, Soril watched, amazed that a drunken dwarf was able to hold out on his own with a large claymore.

The dwarf then disarmed the man with the blunt side and pointed the sword at the human. "He shtill hash my donkey, I won't let ya kill him yet!" slurred the dwarf.

"I don't have your donkey!" yelled Beez.

The dwarf then turned to him. "Shut ya noise, donkey-thief, I'll show ya what for in a minute!" yelled the dwarf, he then looked at the human, scared for his life, "Now, get the hell outta me favorite inn or I'll kick ya shorry assh, or my name ish not Corrigan Shteeldrumsh!"

The human nodded in a frightened fit and ran out of the inn, Corrigan then turned to Beez and sliced at him, but Beez ducked out of the way.

"You idiot, I don't have your donkey!"

"What donkey!?" yelled Corrigan, he then passed out on the floor.

The bar members tossed out the unconscious Corrigan into the street, they then returned to the inn.

Soril and his friends walked out and saw the passed out dwarf, Beez then ran at him and kicked him in the sides.

"HEY! DON'T! AAAAGH!" groaned Corrigan in his stupor.

"Beez!" whined Anveena.

"What, he threatened to kill me because of an imaginary donkey!" yelled Beez.

"Maybe you did steal his donkey, and you are not telling us!" taunted Thalaa.

"Nu-uh!" growled Beez.

"Hey, guys, I think I might help him to his home," said Soril.

"Why?" asked Thalaa.

"I don't know, you saw how good he was with that sword, I might learn a few tricks," replied Soril.

"Fine, but don't come running to us when he tries to kill you for some imaginary donkey!" growled Beez as the others walked away.

Soril then walked Corrigan to a pig trough and threw him in the water. Corrigan growled as he got up.

"Blast it, boy, what was all that for now!?" growled Corrigan.

"Your swordsmanship is grand, even in your drunken stupor," answered Soril.

"Drunk? It be 2:30 in the afternoon!" yelled Corrigan in annoyance.

"Yeah, well, even so, can you teach me how to fight as well as you in a short period?" asked Soril.

"SHORT!?" yelled Corrigan in confusion, "Ya be daft if ya think I can teach a weakling like ye in a short period!!!"

"What do you have to lose?" asked Soril in annoyance.

"Weeeell, I always like a good challenge, boy, and I never taught me swordsmanship to anyone, it be a family tradition to teach family members only, but I guess I can teach someone, due to me not wanting any lil' brats running around!"

"Oh, thank you!" exclaimed Soril.

"Whatever!" growled Corrigan as he got up and walked to the forest, followed by Soril.

Thalaa, Beez, Anveena, and Glurble walked into the town hall to find the town magistrate, Solomon, conversing with Sir Luke Lionsword. Sir Luke looked to see them there, he then told the magistrate to wait for a while to explain, he then walked to the four.

"Well, looks like two of the group disappeared!" laughed Sir Luke, "What happened? Gnolls too much for them!?"

"For your information, SIR Luke, Gi'Thorr was not allowed here, and Soril is training with a drunken dwarf!" scolded Beez, he then paused, "You know, that last part did not sound that good…"

Sir Luke then started to laugh. "You are buffoons!"

"Please, please, people, let us not fight!" cried out Solomon.

"I'm sorry, magistrate, it will not happen again!" apologized Anveena.

"I…agree…" sighed Sir Luke.

"Very good, I think these young people would like to join the quest as well," said Solomon.

"Maybe, but they are not with me!" growled Sir Luke.

"What is this quest?" asked Beez.

"I need you to go to Stonewatch Keep and slay the beast that controls it, Gath'Ilzogg, Leader of the Blackrock Orcs of Redridge Mountains," answered Solomon.

"Blackrock!?" exclaimed Beez, "You've got to be kidding!"

"The…Blackrock…" shuddered Anveena, she has heard of their cruelty. They live to kill, rape, and pillage, even to their own species, as they broke away from the Horde when Thrall took control, as they hated his passive ways.

"Yes, those damn grey orc bastards, they have been making raids on Lakeshire, killing more and more people, I cannot have this, and I am desperate for anyone to help…"

"I will help, for coin and loyalty!" said Sir Luke.

"We will help too," said Anveena proudly.

"…With coin!" added Beez.

"Beez!" scolded Anveena.

"Hey, we need money for food and what not!" growled Beez.  
"Oh, do not worry, I have enough to pay you all, if you are able to bring me the head of Gath'Ilzogg," quickly added Solomon.

"Consider it done, and quickly!" laughed Sir Luke, "I will start in the morning, when they least suspect the attack!" He then got on his horse outside and rode to the inn.

"You know, for a know-it-all, Luke is right," said Thalaa.

"THAT'S SIR LUKE!" yelled Sir Luke from far away.

"That guy has good ears!" groaned Beez.

"Anyway, I think that the blowhard knight is right, they would not expect a morning attack, but we will attack at 5:30 in the morning, that way, we would beat Sir Luke."

"Good idea!" replied Anveena.

"'Course it's a good idea!" boomed Beez, "Now, let's hang out at the inn until morn', maybe Soril's being hit with a sheath by that drunk dwarf!" Beez then let out a booming laughter.

Soril followed the dwarf to the forest, until they got to an obstacle course, with training dummies, swinging sandbags, upright logs with hard sticks all over in a path, a bunch of long wooden sticks for sword substitutes, and a large wooden bar over a pit.

"So, prepared for this?" asked Soril, amazed by all this.

"Well, by the chance that I accidentally impregnate a fair lass, I might have to train the boy into swordplay and what not!" laughed Corrigan.

"So, where do I start?" asked Soril, grabbing a stick.

"NOW!"

Suddenly, a swinging sandbag hits Soril in the face, making him fall on the ground.

"AAAAGH! What the hell!?" growled Soril.

"I like to surprise me students!" laughed Corrigan.

"I AM YOUR ONLY STUDENT!!!" yelled Soril.

"Yeah, but I planned on frightenin' me students when I got some!" answered Corrigan, "Now, get up or ya fail forever!"

Soril groaned as he got up, he was then hit by another sandbag. "I WAS NOT READY YET!"

"A Trogg won't be waitin' for ya to be ready, boyo, now, be prepared for the hardest trainin' in ye life!"

For the rest of the day, Soril took on the destructive training, being pelted by sandbags, being hit by wooden sticks by Corrigan and the wooden logs, falling into the pit due to being hit by Corrigan's wooden sword, and missing ultra-fast dummies.

The training was starting to help after two hours, able to dodge the sandbags and hitting a few dummies, but was still hit by Corrigan, not being able to hit him or block his attacks.

In the third hour, Soril started to get tired. He then fell on the ground and fell asleep, Corrigan walked over and kicked him in the sides.

"Agh, just a few minutes!" groaned Soril.

"Fine, a few minutes, but after that, ya go back in trainin'!"

Corrigan stood there for two minutes; he then kicked Soril in the sides again.

"AGH!"  
"Minutes are up!" snapped Corrigan; he then threw Soril to his feet.

Soril groaned as he picked up his sword and continued to fight. Over the hours, he kept on falling asleep, but Corrigan kept on hitting him.

At 9:00 PM, the training stopped for now, letting Soril get some sleep before the training returned in 5:00 AM. Soril sat next to the fire Corrigan made as he rubbed his bruises.

"Ye bruise like a banana!" laughed Corrigan.

"Well, not all of us are as sturdy as you!" snapped Soril.

"Bah, I be not the best swordsman in Eastern Kingdom, but definitely the best in Redridge, this training is only a small level up, compared to the advance trainin', ya too young and weak for it, members of me family died from the advance trainin'!"

"So, I should have more than one trainer?" asked Soril.

"Well, of course, boyo, ya won't be able to go far in life with only one trainer, there is always a better trainer, like there is always a stronger opponent in the road ya have to fight during one's journey!"

"Corrigan, do you have any family?" asked Soril.

Corrigan paused, he then sighed. "Most of me livin' family died during the second war, and I never settled down, the only family I have is my cousin in Ironforge, up in Dun Morogh, what about ye?"

"My father left to protect the city of Stormwind, my grandfather killed himself, and my mother was killed…something I would rather not talk about…"

"Oi, I understand, I would rather not talk about how me father and grandfather died either…"

Soril smiled and nodded. Corrigan sighed and said, "Ya be a fine swordsman, I can no longer teach you in your long journey…"

"Are you…sure?" asked Soril, surprised at this.

"Ya, you have places to go, and you are able to fight well, but you will need more trainin', and I cannot give you anymore if ya have to leave to wherever ya have to go…"

Soril nodded, he then looked at the fire, wondering what is coming to Quel'Thalas…

Gi'Thorr was wondering this too, as he looked at his fire, he wondered if the threat was an old enemy of his, someone who gave him great grief.

He then heard the flap of large wings, he then looked to see the energies of a familiar demon, the same dreadlord he faced in Duskwood, the one who caused the Worgens to turn into Felworgen.

"So, it was you, you be the one!"

"Yes, I be the one!" laughed the dreadlord, taunting the troll's accent.

"Why are you plaguing me?" asked Gi'Thorr, "Are you my personal demon?"

"Maybe I'm your guardian," answered the dreadlord slyly.

"Impossible, guardians are made to protect, not hurt!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"I didn't say I was a good guardian!" laughed the dreadlord.

"What are you plannin', Ven'Gyr, does it have to do with Quel'Thalas?" asked Gi'Thorr.

"Quel'Thalas, I am not interested in that foolish country full of pious fools!" scoffed Ven'Gyr.

"Hypocrite!" snapped Gi'Thorr, "You are just as pious!"

"Maybe, but I am much smarter than they can ever be," retorted Ven'Gyr, "If you want to save Quel'Thalas, you will need the help of a dragon…"

"Dragon?" questioned Gi'Thorr.

"You will know when the time comes," hissed Ven'Gyr.

"Why you be helping me?" asked Gi'Thorr, amazed why an old enemy would help him.

"My fellow legionnaires would benefit from the defeat of this force attacking Quel'Thalas," replied Ven'Gyr slyly, "They hold no favor with us, and you should know better than to suspect a dreadlord to attack something he holds no value to…"

"I'm sure…" growled Gi'Thorr.

"GI'THOOOOOOORR!!"

Gi'Thorr looked to see the energies of his friend, Beez; he looked to find Ven'Gyr gone, like a flash.

Beez entered the camp area and spotted Gi'Thorr, still sitting there, looking at the fire. "There you are, ya stupid moron, anyway, we have a quest, we are gonna take down the Blackrocks at Stonewatch, we start in 5:30, you game?"

Gi'Thorr was silent, still looking at the fire.

"Helloooooooo! Are you there!?"

Gi'Thorr then snapped out of the silence and looked at Beez. "Oh, yeah, I be game…"

"You alright?" asked Beez.

"I…don't know…"

Thalaa woke up from her sleep, looking at the gnome-made clock and found it to be 5:00 AM.

"Good," sighed Thalaa, she got up and saw Anveena sleeping in her bed and Glurble sleeping in his bucket of water.

She walked over to Anveena and gently shook her shoulder. "Anveena, it's time!"

She moaned as she woke up and lifted her head. "Really, it's still so dark…"

"At least not as dark as Duskwood!" said Thalaa with a laugh.

"Where's Soril?" asked Anveena.

"Beats me, probably out training…" replied Thalaa.

"Where's Beez?" asked Anveena.

"Probably with Gi'Thorr, they are probably waiting for us at the Lakeridge Highway," sighed Thalaa.

"Oh, should we wait for Soril?" asked Anveena.

"Nah, we don't wanna get that stupid knight an inch," replied Thalaa quickly.

"If you say so," quietly said Anveena.

They got dressed and walked down the stairs with Glurble. When they got to the first floor, they see the bartender Wental and the innkeeper Brianna, opening up the place.

"Ah, I see you two are up as well, your goblin friend left at 2:00," laughed Brianna.

"Anyone else?" asked Thalaa.

"Well, that Sir Luke rode out of the town a few hours ago, around 3:46," answered Wental.

Thalaa groaned, along with Anveena, Glurble replied with his everyday garbles and gibberish. Thalaa then turned to Anveena and sighed, "We better get to Gi'Thorr and Beez and hope that we still have enough time!"

"Yes, I don't think Sir Luke will do so well, despite all that glamour, I don't think he is that strong…"

"I agree, he is all just bark!" laughed Thalaa.

Later in that day, Gi'Thorr and Beez waited at the middle of the road. Beez tapping his foot impatiently, and Gi'Thorr looking at the ground.

"What's taking those females!" growled Beez.

"They be probably already waking up…" sighed Gi'Thorr.

"Well, they better hurry up!" growled Beez.

They then saw the three running to them, Anveena and Thalaa stopped in front of them to catch their breath, Glurble kept on running until a few feet behind them.

"What took you two!?" growled Beez.

Thalaa took a few breaths before answering. "Sir Luke…left…before us!"

"WHAT!?" screamed both Beez and Gi'Thorr.

"Nu-uh, that blowhard ain't gonna beat us!" roared Gi'Thorr.

"Yeah, let's beat the guy there!" shouted Beez.

"Then let's not scream like a bunch of idiots!" yelled Thalaa, "Let's go!!"

They then started to run down the highway as fast as they can so that they can get the reward before Sir Luke stole their glory.

Soril woke up to find himself asleep near the burnt-out fire. He looked to see Corrigan gone from the area. He yawned as he got up; he then grabbed his sword and walked towards the town.

He approached Penny, the stable master, and asked, "Have you seen a Night Elf, a human girl, a murloc, and a goblin anywhere?"

"Why yes, they went to slay the Blackrock Orcs at Stonewatch," replied Penny, "Right after a human knight went that direction as well…"  
Soril then groaned to himself. "Always ditching me…" muttered Soril, he then faced Penny again, "May I borrow a horse for a while, I promise I will bring it back in full health!"

"Alright, but I will hold you to your promise!" said Penny, she then pulled out a white horse with brown spots. He got on and rode it out of the town, heading for the highway.

Thalaa, Gi'Thorr, Anveena, Beez, and Glurble stopped when they were half a mile from Stonewatch, looking at it. It was broken by war and bloodlust, with smoke coming from the middle of the fortress.

"No sign of the cocky bastard!" growled Beez.

Thalaa then kneeled in front of Glurble. "Go, and wait for us in town, you can enjoy yourself at the lake."

"Blarbble-gah!" he shouted, and he ran to the town.

They then walked to the bridge, looking out for Blackrock orcs if they should appear. Gi'Thorr stopped them when they passed the bridge. "Hold, everyone, we better make sure they not be there!"

They hide behind a bush; Beez pulled out binoculars and scanned the area. "I see…four at the gate, and that's all I can see from this angle, the walls are blocking my view!"

"Great…" groaned Thalaa.

"Hey, they be probably asleep, I be sure they won't expect us comin'!" calmed Gi'Thorr.

They then crept out of the bushes, but before they could go any further, Blackrock Orcs jumped out of the trees and slammed them to the ground.

"Ha! Looks like we caught some Alliance dogs!" growled an orc.

"And some traitorous rats!" growled another.

"Great, nice plan!" groaned Beez.

"Shut up!" groaned Thalaa.

An hour later, they were chained to the wall in a large room. Beez starts lifting his feet and letting them drop, a sign of boredom.

"What do you think is gonna happen to us?" asked Anveena in a scared tone.

"Well, we are probably gonna be tortured beyond belief, then mercilessly tossed into the river…" said Beez.

"Beez!" growled Thalaa, "You are scaring Anveena!"

"You think she's scared now, you guys got it worse, you are female…" said Beez, "And we all know how much orc males love females…"

"Is there any way out of this!?" asked Anveena, almost screaming out of fear.

"Mmmmmmm, maybe, if we beg for mercy," said Beez.

"I ain't no coward to beg!" growled Gi'Thorr.

"I am!" yelled Beez in fear, "HEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"

"Silence, you cowardly goblin!" growled a voice, revealing ten orcs, a tied up Sir Luke, and Gath'Ilzogg, Warlord of the Blackrock Orcs of Redridge Mountains, stepping out of the shadows.

"Are you… Gath'Ilzogg?" asked Anveena in fear.

"I am, weak human, Warlord of the Blackrock Orcs of Redridge Mountains, and Slayer of many Alliance dogs!" growled Gath'Ilzogg in triumph, "And I will be your executioner…"  
He then stomped towards the two females. "So, how do you want it, death before pleasure, or just pleasure?"  
"I prefer death than looking at your ugly face over me!" growled Thalaa, she then kicked Gath'Ilzogg in the chin, causing his mouth to bleed.

"Stupid elven bitch!" growled Gath'Ilzogg, who unsheathed his axe, ready to slay the night elf.

"I'd stop if I were you," said a voice, Gath'Ilzogg turned around to see Soril, standing there with his sword out.

"Soril!" yelled Beez, "Get outta here, you're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Allow me to release you from this world, human!" growled Gath'Ilzogg in devilish glee, he then barked as he ran at Soril, but Soril moved towards Gath'Ilzogg and cut off the hand that held the axe. As Gath'Ilzogg held his wound in pain, roaring as he did, Soril quickly spun around and cut off his head.

The orcs were flabbergasted, along with Luke, I mean, Sir Luke. Soril then pointed his sword at them and growled, "If any of you want some either, step forward!"

The orcs then stopped being completely astounded and readied their blades; they ran at Soril, one by one being completely defeated by the newly empowered Soril, after the ten were defeated, Soril turned around and gave them all a prideful glare and a smirk.

"Whatever, you may have become more stronger, but you'll always be Soril Fasthand to me!" snapped Thalaa.

"Whatever you say!" chuckled Soril as he released them all from the shackles, Beez noticed Sir Luke attempting to grab the head, he ran and conked him in the head with his helmet, knocking the prideful knight out.

"And that's how it's done!" laughed Beez.

After they quickly got away from the orcs, with Soril and Anveena riding the horse, with Gi'Thorr running with Beez and Thalaa on his back, they got to the town hall and dropped the head on Solomon's desk.

"You actually did it!" exclaimed Solomon, "Congratulations, you and your troll friend!"

"It be nothin'!" laughed Gi'Thorr, they then heard the door open to reveal Sir Luke, his armor covered in dents and his skin covered in bruises, completely worn out.

"You…bastards!" growled Sir Luke with little breath as he limped towards them, "I had to escape from the stronghold on foot!"  
"Well you shouldn't have tried to steal OUR reward!" snapped Thalaa.

"And who would think that attacking them in the morning was such a good idea!" snapped Beez.  
"Um, you did?" asked Anveena.

"Well, I got it from him!" grumbled Beez.

"I thought they would be tired!" snapped Sir Luke.

"Well, I am sorry, Sir Luke, but they got the head first," replied Magistrate Solomon.

Sir Luke made a pouting angry look; he then stomped out of the building and got on his horse, riding away from his embarrassment.

They all then went back to the inn, where they saw Corrigan sitting on the bench outside, drunk again.

"How'd it go, shonny?" asked Corrigan.

"I did it, Corrigan!" yelled Soril in excitement.

"Don't yell at me, I know what ye did!" groaned Corrigan, he then saw Beez and yelled, "DONKEY!!!"

"Oh no, not again!" screamed Beez as Corrigan leapt at him. Corrigan started to chase him around the area, with Glurble yelling gibberish at them.

"Gi'Thorr, where do we go now?" asked Thalaa.

"I am afraid we go to the Burning Steppes, mon, there be more than orcs waitin' for us there, mon," answered Gi'Thorr grimly.

"I'm sure we can handle it," said Soril confidently, "They can't be too hard."  
"When did you grow a pair?" asked Thalaa.

"You have to grow-up when on adventures, Thalaa," answered Soril slyly, "Maybe you should take a hint?"

Thalaa made a scowl and looked away, making Soril feel ten feet tall, he has left the old Soril behind in a matter of days and felt a new like a new person, with Soril Fasthand now merely a shadow…

Suddenly, a spider creeps on his head, making him run around, trying to get it out. "Get it off!" he screamed over and over again.

Thalaa sighed and replied, "Well, that was anti-climactic…"

**PsykoReaper: Sorry for the delay, working on a different fanfic that I haven't posted yet.**

**Dark Angel: It's about-**

**PsykoReaper: MIMZIIIIII!!  
Dark Angel: Shut up or a Tardicaca Shark will rape ya!  
PsykoReaper: Note taken…**


End file.
